Kissing Him
by Nj Nets Fan
Summary: What happens when Hermione begins to fall for the wrong guy and people are betrayed? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

It was a quiet Sunday morning when Hermione got her letter. She and her parents had just gotten back from Church and she was going upstairs to change out of her dress and into some jeans.  
  
As she pulled a 'Manchester United' Tee-shirt over her head, she heard a tap-tapping on her window. She looked up to see a school owl and went to open the window. As she relieved the owl of it's burden and it flew away, Hermione noted how much thicker and heavier the letter was than usual. She opened and took out two sheets of paper. she took the first and read,  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
This is just reminding you that the Hogwarts Express will leave from King Cross Platform 9 3/4 on September 1st as usual.  
  
Have a nice rest of your break.  
  
Proffessor M. McGonnagal  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Laying this piece of paper aside she took the other up in her hands. Her eyes grew wide as she read it and then she turned back to the enfvelope. She turned it upsideown and out fell..a shiny new Head Girl badge. She shrieked her excitement, grabbed it and ran downstairs to tell her parents the good news. 


	2. Chapter One: Going Back

*~Chapter 1: Going Back~*  
  
On September first, Hermione found herself boarding the train on Platform 9 3/4 once again. As she said good-bye to her parents and stowed her luggage in an empty room, Hermione began changing into her robes. Just as she was pinning her 'Head Girl' badge to her chest, the compartment door slid open. She turned to see her two best friends in the world. She smiled and they beamed back. They lugged their stuff into the compartment before giving her hugs.  
  
"God, i missed you guys sooo much..I'm really sorry we couldn't meet in Diagon Alley, that last week was hectic." she said, the words tumbling from her like water.  
  
"Oh, that fine Mione. So, what's that" harry asked grinning at her shiny new badge.  
  
"No way, Lemme see hermione." said ron excitedly. She just giggled and smiled.  
  
"We always new you'd get it but still, we're soo proud of you." added Harry. Hermione noticed Ron didn't have a badge on his robes.  
  
"Where's your Ron?" she asked.  
  
"oh, I err, didn't get Head Boy." he said, the excitement quickly leaving his voice.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" hermione started apolegetically.  
  
"no, it's fine. I don't mind who it is as long as it's not-" he started but stopped as the door slid back again.  
  
"-Malfoy" harry finished Ron's sentence of a tall muscualr boy with bright blonde hair and piercing grey eyes stepped into the compartment. He sneered as she saw the other's reactions. Hermione felt her stomach begin to knot as she saw the glint coming from the front of his Robes. Malfoy had been made Head Boy. Just her luck. The second piece of parchment had been about her newly appointed psoition and had also said that the Head Boy and Girl would be sharing a common room.  
  
She turned her eyes back to his evil face.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? No one here cares for your company." she spat, eyes glaring.  
  
"what do I want? Isn't it obvious..you're supposed to be the smartest girl in school Granger. " he replied cooly.  
  
"Just spit out what you want" said Harry harshly. He and Ron were rolling up their sleeves.  
  
"I want Granger." he said simply.  
  
"WHAT?!" the threesome exploded.  
  
"Well, if you three still haven't noticed, I'm head boy and she's Head Girl. We have to go to the front of the train to talk to McGonnagal. Didn't you read the letter, Granger?" he asked her snidly.  
  
"Yes I did. Sorry guys but he's right. I'll be back as soon as possible." she said sadly.  
  
"Fine, but don't you touch her, Malfoy, or you'll wish-" Ron started.  
  
"yeah yeah, I'll bring your Mudblood back in one piece." he said, then he shut the door behind them before Ron and Harry could launch themselves at him.  
  
As Hermione followed Draco down the corridor she mentally cursed him. How could he be so incredibly mean? It just seemed impossibly inconprehensible. When they got to the end of the hallway, they reached the door Hermione had stepped through when she had been made a prefect. As she reached for the door handle, he slapped it away.  
  
"I don't want you contaminating EVERYTHING I have to touch this year Granger. So hands off all the doorknobs." then he threw her a signature smirk and walked through the door, leaving her to fume outside. She walked through the door after him, sending death glares his way. He pushed some 5th years off a couch and layed down on it, acting like he owned the place. Just then, Professor McGonnagal walked in.  
  
"Oh, Mister Malfoy, don't take up all the space. This room does not belong to you. And don't give me that look, do you want to lose points for Slytherin before term even starts?" she gave him an annoyed look. Hermione smiled and shot a 'haha' look at him which he returned with (though it was a rather babyish move) sticking his tongue out at her. Hermione was taken aback and flipped him off to show her appreciation.  
  
"Really, Ms. Granger. Please don't use that vulgar display in my presense. You too are toeing the line. I would have thought better of you. The both of you are Heads of the student body and I therefore expect the best behavior out of you. This includes your interaction with each other as well. You will be civil to your fellow houses- ALL your fellow houses." she gave them both piercing looks that clearly said, 'you better take this seriously.'  
  
"Now, on to business, " she continued," 5th years, welcome. This is all going to be new for you so listen up. 6th years, I hope you know the drill but for some of you" she looked sternly at a 6th year boy who was flirting with the 5th year next to him, "it might be a good idea to stick around and get reaquainted with your duties. I will leave this up to Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. I have business to attend to now so if you please direct your attention to the Head Boy and Girl I will see you at the school." and with that she straightened her witches hat and walked from the compartment.  
  
Seconds later, Draco got up and followed her out lazily.  
  
"Where are you going?" hermione asked him.  
  
"I'm leaving, " he said as heis hand fell on the doorknob, " you can deal with this, your a big girl now."  
  
"Oh no you don't, " she said under her breathe before, "Petrificus, Totalus!" Malfoy went stiff as a board and fell the ground. All the prefects from the houses besides Slytherin laughed and aplauded Hermione who put her wand away, smiling. She shut the door and moved him off to the side.  
  
"Now, Mister Malfoy, as long as your just laying there, please listen up, " and with that she began informing the prefects of their duties. When she was done she let them go and then turned to Draco.  
  
"Are you ready to be resonable?" she asked him. He couldn't move but his eyes shone with hatred for her.  
  
"That's what I thought." then she muttered the countercurse and watched as he got up slowly.  
  
While he was doing that, she was picking up a envelope labled 'Head Boy and Head Girl'  
  
"I hate you Granger, " he said darkly.  
  
"Oh, I love you too Malfoy, " she said coldly.  
  
"What's that you've got?" he asked snidly and she unfolded the letter and began reading.  
  
"It's from Dumbeldore, it says to meet him after the feast to be taken to our common room and then we'll be given our first assignment." she said.  
  
"Assignment, what assignment," he asked quizzically.  
  
"Apparently YOU didn't read the letter all the way through. It said that we would be completing tasks throughout the year, TOGETHER." she said the last word with great difficulty. " Now if you excuse me I have to go throw up and then get back to my friends." she said darkly before stuffing the letter into his hands and storming out the door. She didn't know it, but he watched her long after the door shut. 


	3. Chapter Two: Moving In

Chapter Two: *~Moving In~*  
  
After Hermione left the compartment, she travelled back down the train to meet Harry and Ron. She pulled back the door and smiled to find them sitting under a large pile of sweets off the trolly and arguing over none other than: quidditch. They offered her a Chocolate frog which she glady accepted. Sitting down, Hermione pulled out her copy of 'Advanced Potions: Brewing Magic' by Marty Simmer and left off where she had it bookmarked. It was the only book she not managed to complete over the summer and the idea of stepping onto Hogwarts grounds without reading the last 10 pages was driving her nuts. She read,  
  
The time spell is works much better than a time turner but is also much more complicated. It takes over a year to brew and some of the ingrediants take longer to find. The advantage of this potion over the Time Altering device is that it can transport the drinker forward as well as backward, and can go by years, not just hours...  
  
The passage went on to talk about all kinds of stuff Hermione had known for years, but it fasinated her all the same. As she snapped the finished book shut, Hermione thought back to her third year when she and Harry had used the time turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak. She made sure not to bring this up in front of Harry; she knew how sensitive he was about the subject of Godfather. When the two boys saw she had closed her book, they stopped debating whether The Cannons were better than the Montrose Magpies, a team who Harry had taken to following himself. They had become quite good in the last few years and this had created a miniscule rivalry between Harry and Ron; only in quidditch though (of course)!  
  
"So, Hermione, how'd it go?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Oh, it was fine. I had to curse Malfoy, you know the usual." she said, as offhandedly as possible while trying to suppress a huge grin along with a large fit of the giggles.  
  
"What?! Thas' gweat Hermny" Ron congratulated her through a mouthful of Cauldron Cakes.  
  
"Thanks Ron," she said back.  
  
Soon the Train began to slow and finally it came to a halt at Hogsmeade station. Hermione said good-bye to Crookshanks while Harry and Ron bid their Owls ado, and the trio stepped off onto the station, linked arms, and made their way to a carriage. They managed to get one to themselves and once the door was closed, it began to rumble forward. The winged horses gave Hermione the creeps and it was all she could do to supress a bout of the shivers as best she could. When the carriage trundled to a stop, she got out and followed the boys into the entrance Hall. She breathed deep the smell of Hogwarts and smiled broadly. Somewhere to her left she heard Harry mumble (as though he thought no one heard)  
  
"It's good to be home"  
  
This made Hermione smile brighter as the trio stepped into the great hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
All around the Gryffindor table people were congratulating Hermione on her badge. She just smiled and said thanks but inside she was glowing. She had never been more proud of herself. Just as she was starting to wonder when Dumbledore would stand up, he did.  
  
"Welcome back Students! Another year at Hogwarts is beginning, but before it can start, we need to sort our new students into their houses. The sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily. Until then I ask you to be patient and chitchat amongst yourselves." he sat back down and began talking with the blonde woman next to him.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Harry and Ron simultameously. They appeared to be transfixed by the woman's laugh.  
  
"Well, I assume she's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Rob, I mean Proffessor Wechter, had to leave at the end of last year to go help the ministry with something. Remember?" she said as though speaking to someone a few fries short of a Happy Meal. Professor Wechter had been their coolest teacher (Besides Lupin of course); he had even let them call him by his first name, but only during class when other teachers weren't around.  
  
Just then, the double doors opened and Professor McGonagal walked in followed by a stream of nervous looking first year students. One at the back seemed to be physically trembling with fright. Hermione smiled at him as he walked by in an attempt to calm him down but he just squeaked and latched on to the girl in front of him who seemed to be his twin sister. She pushed him off of her and gave him a cruel look.  
  
As they reached the front of the hall, a stool and a frayed wizard's hat were placed in front of the top table. Harry recognized it as the hat he had begged not to put him in Slytherin 6 years before while Hermione remembered it comtemplating whether she was smarter or braver. She had insisted she was smarter but the hat had been defiant and put her in Gryffindor. She thanked it for that now.  
  
Just then, the hat cleared its' throat, opened the rip at its' rim and began to sing.  
  
A/N: Sorr for not having any notes before now, I am currently writing the story on another website and this is being transferred from it so it doesn't have my notes with it. The first 9 or so chapters are already written so updates should be quick. This chapter is being split because the next post is the sorting son.  
  
R/R! ~Jes 


	4. Interlude: The Sorting Hat Song

So many many scores before,  
  
When I belonged to Gryffindor,  
  
He had three friends who shared a dream,  
  
That one day these walls would be more than they seem.  
  
But when the four got old and grey,  
  
They had to figure out a way,  
  
To keep their students set apart,  
  
By what was found inside their hearts.  
  
They could belong in Gryffyndor,  
  
The house of my protector,  
  
The brave and strong are the ones you'll find,  
  
Residing in this sector.  
  
Or maybe Ravenclaw is more to their taste,  
  
Rowenna always did enjoy a mind straining race.  
  
Indeed perhaps it's Hufflepuff where you will make your friends,  
  
The love found inside this house contains no bounds nor ends.  
  
Yet some belong with Slytherin,  
  
For the cunning and slick are found herein.  
  
So now that you have heard your choices,  
  
and these four no longer have their voices,  
  
It's up to me to decide your fate,  
  
I'm sure what I choose will turn out great.  
  
So plop me round your little ears,  
  
and don't be shy,  
  
For find the house with your fitting peers,  
  
Well that I'll try. 


	5. Chapter Two: Continued

Hermione clapped and cheered along with everyone else at the hat finished, bowed and became silent. Proff. McGonagal now stepped forward again holding a roll of parchment.  
  
"As I call your name, you will step forward and the hat will sort you." she said as she surveyed the students over her glasses.  
  
"Accuna, Abel" A small boy with black kair stepped forward. He held his head high and seemed To hermione to be not at all nervous. He sat down on the chair and placed the hat on his head. After a few seconds of contemplation the hat gave it's decision.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy looked very put out as he removed the hat from his head, handed it roughly to Proff. McGongagal and sulked over to the semi cheering table. The Hufflepuffs seemed just as unhappy to have such a snotty bratty little kid as he was to be put in that house. (A/N Nothing aganst Hufflepuff, this from the boys P.O.V.)  
  
Then came 'Allen, Mark'. A good looking boy with black hair up in a ramp in the front of his head stepped up. He didn't look as nervous as some but as the hat dropped over his eyes, his hands were trembling. Then the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" and he walked over to the table and sat down with afew 2nd year girls who were all giggling madly.  
  
They got past 'Butler, Paxton' (Slytherin!), 'Begody, Browning' (Gryffindor!) and 'Hotaling, Catherine' (Gryffindor!). They finally reached the K's with 'Krane, Elizabeth' who was put into Ravenclaw. As she hopped off the stool, 'MaClaverty, Mick' became a Gryffindor and 'Marshall, Jessica' joined him.  
  
Finally after 'Raper, Caroline' was sorted into Ravenclaw, only two kids remained; the twins were still waiting for their turns.  
  
McGonagal rustled her parchment before reading, 'Win, Alexis'. A girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked up, calm as anything and sat on the stool. The hat had hardly touched her head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The girl handed the hat (rather roughly) to Proff. McGonagal before strolling off to the house on the far side of the hall. Whistling and catcalls could be heard coming from quite a few of the underclassmen boys as she sat down. Hermione could only remember one other person ever having been decided that fast; Draco malfoy. This girl was clearly one to be avoided. Then came the final name.  
  
"Win, Alexander'. The hall became quiet once again as the small boy stepped forward, visiibly trembling from head to toe. As he moved towards the stool, he tripped over one of his untied shoelaces and fell on his face. Most of the hall gasped and hoped he was ok, but the Slytherin table (including Alexis) sent taunts and insults his way. Crabbe could be heard yelling 'Have a nice trip, see you next fall' followed by loud guffawing. Hermione rolled her eyes and shot a nasty glare towards the table. Suprising, it was returned by a boy with platinum blonde hair. Had she meant to look at malfoy or had that been a coincidece?  
  
She returned her gaze to the front of the room wherethe boy had stood up and nearing the stool. as he turned around, Hermione could see a single tear fall down his cheek. Her heart went out to him. Then the hat dropped down over his face and all that could be seen was the top of his tie. After a while of no deision, Hermione was eginning to get nercous for him. Then finally after what must have been 3 or 4 minutes, the hat shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy looked so relieved that he shoved the hat back at McGonagal and ran to his table where he was recieved by tumultuous (sp?) applause and many handshakes. Hermione was glad he had such a loving house to lift his spirits.  
  
Dumbeldore stood and the hall became silent once more.  
  
"Let the feast, begin!" he said, and with those words, the table in front of them filled with food. You couldn't tell by her size but Hermione could eat a lot. She piled mashed potaoes, peas, Asparagus and pasta onto her plate. She may have eaten more than Ron! When the students were full with that food, the desserts began to appear. Hermione had 3 large cupcakes and a chocolate mousse. finally they were all done with the treats as well and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Just a few quick announcements before we send you all off to bed. First, a reminder to our older students and a notice to our first years, the forbidden forrest is strictly out of bounds to all." he smiled at this and the continued. "right, and secondly, as our returning students may have noticed we have a new member of the staff this year." he motioned to the woman on his left, "Mr. Wechter went bak to his post at the ministry at the end of last term and so now we have the pleasure of having Proffessor Cepelak as our new Defenese Against the Dark Arts teacher. Could you all join me in wlecoming her. Yes do stand up, Rachel." he said as e clapped. she stood and the students clapped. Whistling could be heard from all four of the tables amd at this she smiled. Hermione poked Harry and Ron,  
  
"look at Snape" she said. He didn't look too happy. Apparently upset at once again missing the shot at taking the post he had always wanted, Snape's ip was curling and it seemed to be a huge effort for him to smile.  
  
"Thank you, yes, that's good." Dumbledore beamed." now, lastly, a new list of what is not allowed on these grounds has been posted on Mr. Filch's door. I suggest you all take a look to keep yourselves out of trouble. I would like to see the Head Boy and Girl up here but everyone else may go to bed. Prefects lead your houses to the common room please, Goodnight!" then he sat back down. As Hermione stood to go up to the top table, Harry and Ron wished her luck.  
  
"Thanks, see you guys as soon as possible" she replied, before going to see Dumbledore.  
  
As Hermione made her way up to the top table, she felt someone come up along side her. She turned to see Maloy there.  
  
"Here we go, Mud- err, Granger." he said when they were two feet from Dumbledore.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, follow me and listen up I will be giving you instructions as we walk but make sure to also pay attention to where we are going. You will need to find your common room on your own after this" He smiled at them and then walked through a door behind the staff table Hermione had never really paid attention to before.  
  
"Now, as you know you will be having tasks to complete throughout the year," he said while walking down a hallway filled with paintings of old head boys and girls. They all smiled at Hermione as she worked hard to keep up with him. For an old man, Dumbledore could move pretty fast. Even Draco was having trouble keeping up. Dumbledore was now explaining that these tasks included planning parties and organizing house meetings, etc.  
  
"Now, to get to your dormitory, you can either take this hallway or take the door to the right of Professor McGonagal's office, go up two sets of stairs, turn left and you will find your self on, this hallway" he said, taking a right. The paintings ended but Hermione could see one at the end of the desolate hall. When they reached it she realized it was another head painting. One of a 17 year old girl with curly brown hair and a wide smile who was standing next to a tall boy with slicked back hair and penetrating grey eyes.  
  
"Err, Proffessor, is that...us?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes it is, now the password for this week is peppermint toad and it will be up to you two to change it every Sunday. You will have to tell the portrait TOGETHER what the new password is. They won't let either of you in if one of you tries to change the password alone. Understand?" he looked at them and they nodded.  
  
"Good, now your first assignment is on the desk, have a good night." and with that, he was off. Draco gave the password and the portrait swung open. The two stepped inside and examined their new living spaces.  
  
The common room was decorated in greens, reds, silvers, and golds. There was a slytherin banner on one wall and a gryffindor one on the opposite wall. A large couch and two cushy armchairs stood infont of a blazing fire. On the far wall were two doors. Hermione looked at Draco who cocked his eyebrow and motioned to them. She nodded and they walked over. Opening the first door Hermione saw a very odd looking room. The walls, floor and door were a deep blood red while the bedsheets, ceiling and the door inside the room room were a bone chilling black. Hermione didn't like the look of the room and closed the door quickly. She turned to see Draco making a disqusted {am I spelling that wrong?) face.  
  
"I think that one is yours" he said, jerking his thumb at the other door.  
  
"Yes, and I think this one belongs to you." she replied. They switched places and opened their new doors. Hermione now saw Pink walls and a pink bedspread. The ceiling, floors and doors were a clean white.  
  
"Yes! My favourite colours!" they both exclaimed at the same time. They turned simultameously.  
  
"THOSE are your favourite colours? God help you," they added at the same time. Hermione giggled and a little bit of the steelieness left Draco's eyes for a second, but it was soon back.  
  
"Let's meet back out here in ten minutes. That's gives us a little time to start unpacking and then we can read our assignment." she offered.  
  
"Yeah sure, see you in ten Granger." and then he slipped through his doorway. Hermione imitated his movement and walked inside her room. She walked to the other door and opened it to find a huge closet. She figured she could cartwheel in it, and so she did. She laughed as she fell to the floor; she never was any good at gymnastics. She put all her robes and cloaks on the hangers given to her and then started putting her muggle clothing into the dresser next to her bed. Just as she was neatly folding her trousers she heard a faint knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in," she said, while placing the garments into the bottom drawer of her dresser.  
  
"Err, what's this Granger?" she heard Draco's voice float over to her from the doorway. She stood and turned to see him holding what looked like a miniature vaccum. It appeared they would be cleaning their own rooms this year.  
  
She walked over to him.  
  
"Ok, this is called a vaccum-" she started.  
  
"A wacume? What do you do with it?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"If you let me finish. It's Vaccum, not Wacume, by the way. Now, since electricity doesn't work on the ground i expect these run off magic," she searched the machine for a minute and found a note attached to one of the nozzels.  
  
"Ahh, here we go. "To turn the vaccum on, tap it with your wand and say 'inizio' and to stop it say 'arresto'" well that's easy enough. Now, Malfoy, the point of a vaccum is to clean floors, usually carpets" she stopped to point at her carpet. "When it gets dirty you start the vaccum, run it backwards and forwards across the entire carpet a few times and then stop the vaccum. You'll need to do this about once a week. To empty the vaccum open this compartment, remove the bag and put it in the trash. The note says the house elevs will take out our trash and will supply our vaccums with news bags if they find it empty," she said this maybe a little too fast because Draco now looked more puzzled than ever.  
  
"Err, ok, you'll have to go over that again when I use it. You wanna go read our assignment now?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she followed him out of the room and placed the vaccum next to his door for him to put back later. She walked over the desk in the corner of the room and found an envelope. She handed it to Draco.  
  
"You wanna read it?" she asked him politely.  
  
"Err, sure," he ripped open the envelope and scanned the paper, "'your first assignment is to simply get along for a week straight. No name calling, you will use each other's first names, not last names and no fighting. This seems to me to be a very simple task and if you fail, there will be serious consequences'" he read, " oh great, this is gonna be horrible." he sighed, plopping down on the chair next to him.  
  
"Don't say that. Let's just try our best and we'll hopefully get through this week." she yawned.  
  
"You look tired, go to bed," he said. She smiled.  
  
"I will, goodnight" she faltered, " err, Draco"  
  
"'Night, umm, Hermione"  
  
Ok and there is the end of the second chapter. I'm glas for the few readers I have but try and spread it around..i really wanna see what ppl think. I will be adding more soon! Feel free to politely criticize, btw..some of my readers on the other site have caught mistakes and I had a chance to change them which was great. ~Jes xoxoxo 


	6. Chapter Three: Bathroom Buddies

Hey guys, yaya for reviews, lol! Sorry for some of the nonextistant correctuions on the last chapter..it messed up and closed the document when I saved it so all my changes were gone but here is the next chapter..I'm not sure you'll like the flow because all these chapters had multiple postings to make one chapter on the other site so the exciting/ cliffy parts aren't where they should be..anyway here we go.  
  
*~Chapter 3: Bathroom Buddies~*  
  
Hermione woke at 7.30 the next morning. She yawned and turned over, quickly falling back asleep. When she finally woke back up it was 8 O'clock! She hadn't looked at the time yet though so she just lay under her sheets. The comforter was the coziest thing she had ever slept in; she felt she could just lie there forever. But she knew she had to get up at sometime so she rolled back over and looked at the clock.  
  
"hmmmm..8 O'clock," she mumbled, then her eyes snapped open again." 8 O'LOCK! OMG!" She jumped out of bed and started frantically going through her drawers. She picked out a pair of sweatpants and a white top to wear underneathe her robes. Then she went to her closet and pulled out one of her brand new robes she had gotten this summer. She threw everything on the bed ready for later, grabbed her shower stuff and headed out of her room. She was so busy worrying about being late to class she didn't hear the water running.  
  
The Head Boy and Girl had one bathroom in their common room. It had one gigantic bathtub and a shower stall. As Hermione bustled into the bathroom she looked in the closet. Aha! One bathrobe and one Gryffindor towel for her hair. She noticed the bathrobe wasn't Gryffindor but Slytherin.  
  
She spent the better part of 5 minutes looking for her bathrobe but it wasn't there. Oh well, she'd have to settle for the Slytherin one. She began to undress and threw her clothes in a corner. The water stopped. She hung the towel and the bathrobe up next to a slytherin towel and proceeded towards the door to the shower. She was rubbing her eyes as she reached the door so she couldn't tell there was somebody already occupying the stall.  
  
She reached towards the handle and pulled the door open....  
  
As Hermione looked up she saw something she hadn't expected to see. DRACO MALFOY, STARK NAKED AND DRIPPING WET! She screamed; he smirked.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she was petrified, yet somehow not. He did have a gorgous body, that was for sure. All the years of training had certainly done his abs a favour. He had a defined 6-pack and the muscles in his arms flexed as he reached up to squeeze excess water from his hair. This was the first time Hermione had ever seen his hair any other way than slicked back. He had washed all the gel out of his glistening blonde hair and it was still dripping.  
  
"You mind?" he asked, pointing to the towel rack.  
  
"I, uhhh...err" she said, stunned for words. Hermione could never before remember being speechless. Against her better judgement, she allowed her eyes to travel southward (A/N Heehee) but quickly removed them. Then she turned to the towels and grabbed a Slytherin one. She sighed deeply as she handed it to Draco, expecting him to cover his -ahem- area. Instead he brought it up to his head and began drying his hair. Hermione watched horrified as he roughly got all the water from his hair and then threw it in the hamper (the towel, not his hair, lol). As she now looked at his hair, out of control and extremely untidy she, liked what she saw. Hermione had never liked his hair slicked back, it made him stand out a little too much; not like his striking good looks or deep grey eyes didn't already do that. This made him look more normal and little less -dare she say it- evil.  
  
His eyes traveled up and down and he cocked and eyebrow. It was just then that Hermione realized that she too, was not wearing any clothes.  
  
"Oh gosh," she said, embarrassed. She put a hand to her face as if trying to hide.  
  
"You know, that won't make you any more clothed, uhh, Hermione" he noted, chuckling. He seemed to be enjoying this whole-heartedly.  
  
She threw him a nasty look, which proved harder than she expected. Grabbing two towels, she shoved one at him and attempted to cover herself up with the other. When she looked up, he had fastened the towel around his waist, but his chest was still bare. She couldn't stop staring. Hermione mentally kicked herself.  
  
"I errr, uhhh yeah" she managed to get out, pointing at the shower.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, I was just on my way out when you, err, decided to crash my party." he smirked, " see you around, Hermione" he added. As he made his way to the door, he gave her bum a sharp tap, "it was nice talking!" and then he shut the door with a snap.  
  
Feeling thourally (sp?) harassed, Hermione picked up her shower stuff and only removed her towel once safely inside the stall.  
  
As Hermione finished up her shower she glanced at her watch. 8.25. Good, she still had time to get dressed and have breakfast before Transfiguration started. She turned off the water, climbed out of the shower and put on a robe. As she wrapped her hair in a towel, she picked up her stuff and headed back to her room. Stopping just short of the pink door, she looked over at the other one. Draco's door. She sighed and reached for the knob. Just as she was turning it, Draco walked out of his room, half dressed and wearing a confused look on his face. He looked at her. She looked at him.  
  
"Err, you o.k? You look lost" she asked.  
  
"I err, can't find one of my bags. It has all my books in it." he said, as he began scouting the room.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'll look if I can, but I have to get ready now" she offered.  
  
"Right, uhh, thanks, Hermione." he replied as he lifted the couch cushions. She wasn't quite sure why he thought he'd find it under there but he was looking none-the-less.  
  
"Look" pause "Draco, I'm uhh, really sorry about that, err, thing this morning. I was running late, wasn't paying attention." she said, her cheeks flushing. It was embarassing bringing it back up but she had been raised to apologize when she made mistakes and that was a mistake.  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Oh, it's fine.... semi-amusing, actually" he smirked. But it wasn't his usual smirk, it was more kind, more friendly.  
  
"Haha, yes, i suppose it was. Anyway, see you around, hope you find your bag" she said before stepping into her room.  
  
She hurriedly got dressed, throwing her clothes on and began piling books into her bag. Potions, check. Transfiguration, check. Herbology, Check. Arithmancy, Check. Muggles studies, che- wait a minute, she didn't take muggle studies. She removed the book from her bag and opened it. Inside in perfectly written letters were the words, Property of: DRACO MALFOY. She checked all the other books she had been putting in her bag. They all had his name on them. Then she checked if the bag had anything else. It did. She found several pairs of shirts under the stack of books. And underneath the shirts were- BOXERS. Hermione giggled as she pulled out a pair of pink one's with red hearts. It looks like she was seeing the softer side of a Malfoy. She put all the books and shirts back in, but kept the boxers in her hand. She zipped the bag shut again and walked back outside. It appeared Draco had given up his search and so she made her way to his door.  
  
She knocked.  
  
"Come in" came the reply. She opened the door, hiding the boxers behind her back.  
  
"Uhhh, here, I found this in my room. They must have messed up and put one of your bags in my room." she put it on the bed. He looked at it and then at her.  
  
"Err, thanks. " he said. Then, " umm, i think this is yours too." he handed her a big blue bag.  
  
"Yes, I thought I had forgot it! Thank you so much" she said taking it from him.  
  
"Jeeze, I've never seen someone get so excited about having their books returned to them. They aren't even schoolbooks. Are you sure your gonna be able to read all those this year?' he asked her.  
  
She wrinkled her forhead.  
  
"I've already read them all" He raise an eyebrow.  
  
" I hate to say but you are impressive, Hermione. So, see you at class." he said, almost smiling.  
  
"Yeah see you around." she made her way to the door.  
  
"By the way, Draco, nice boxers" she giggled, throwing them at him.  
  
His countenance faultered as he caught them.  
  
"I err, they were a gift from my grandmother...I uhh don't wear them...much"  
  
"Suuurrre" she giggled again and shut the door.  
  
After going back to her room and putting all her books on the shelf she had magicked onto her wall, hermione used a drying spell on her hair, ran a little gel through it, a little gloss over her lips, sprayed a spritz of perfume on herself and left with her bag over her shoulder.  
  
She checked the time as she entered the great hall. 8.40, good, she had a good 15 minutes to eat. Sitting herself down between Harry and Ron, she put some eggs and bacon onto her plate and began to eat. Harry handed her a schedual just as the owls arrived. Hermione looked up and saw two owls swooping down to her. One dropped her copy of the The Daily Prophet on her toast and the other dropped a letter in Ron's juice.  
  
"Hey!" he said, as the juice spilled.  
  
"Oh Ron, stop being so dramatic, she waved her wand and the mess was cleared up. She paid the first owl, gave the second owl some bacon and picked up the letter. She opned it to find a letter from her parents.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Just writing to make sure you got to school o.k. How is the Head girl dorm? I hope it's nice. Everything is well here. We'll send those books you couldn't fit in a few days. Dad's just finishing the last one!  
  
Say hello to Ron and Harry for us.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum and Dad  
  
She laid the letter down and opened the paper. Nothing interesting. She handed it to Harry who looked it over and handed it to Ron.  
  
"Who's the letter from?" asked harry.  
  
"My parents. They say hi, by the way. To you too Ron" she said.  
  
"Cool. Tell them we say hey back. And tell them thanks again for the toothbrush on my birthday" he laughed.  
  
She giggled, "You know dentists! Oh look, we better be off to Transfiguration" she grabbed the letter so she could write back later and they headed to class together.  
  
A/N I just realized i've already said she had trans. first but she wouldn't know would she?! sorry about that!!  
  
Anyway, long but I hope you liked it..many more amusing incidents coming!  
  
~Jes 


	7. Chapter 4: Projects, Potions and Partner...

Here again there is a little bit of weird transitions and for this I apologize!!

Also, sorry for not updating for a while..i thought it went up but i guess not so im putting it up again, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Projects, Potions and Partners, Oh My!  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron took seats in Proffessor McGonagal's and waited for her to arrive. When she did she was carrying a stack a folders. Proffessor McGonagal only brought folders to when a major assignment was being given. But it seemed she had too many; usually there were only 3 or 4.  
  
"O.K. I am hoping you have all figured out by now that we are, in fact, starting a project today. This project is not like any you have had in this before, for three reasons. The first reason is because it will be taking up the entire first half of the school year to complete" some people at the back groaned loudly but she continued as though she hadn't heard, " and secondly, because you will be working alone. On other projects we have always had groups but I would like you to do this one by yourself as you will be writing a paper at the end and that usually doesn't work with more than one person," she stared around at the sternly.  
  
"Lastly, everyone will have a different project," Ron looked offended at this comment and Harry swore quietly.  
  
"Yes, this means none of you will be able to copy off friends. All your ideas and work will have to be done on your own." she finished, smiling. Then she began to pass out the folders containing their projects. Hermione opened hers and sighed.  
  
Your task is to explain the background, the making and logic behind the enchanted sky in the great hall. I expect a well-written five paragraph essay, a wandpoint presentation (instead of powerpoint, get it, eh eh, lol) and you will turn your paper into a 3 minute oral presentation to be given as commentary during your wandpoint. Good luck.  
  
There was also a sticky note on the inside of the folder.  
  
Ms. Granger,  
  
I thought you would enjoy doing this project as I have found how much the sky interests you. Have fun with it, I can't wait to see the final result!  
  
Professor McGonagal  
  
Just as Hermione got McGonagal's eye and mouthed a thank-you, Harry swore again, except not so quietly.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor, for your obscene language, Mr. Potter" Proffessor McGonagal looked rather harrassed. Then she said to the , " Ok, you may go"  
  
The looked delighted. It had only been a five minute and they were already out. What were they going to do with the extra 40 minutes before potions?  
  
As they left the Hermione turned to Harry,  
  
"What was that about?" she asked sternly.  
  
"My project is impossible. Lemme see yours" they traded folders and Hermione opened his up.  
  
Explain what you can about the Sorcerors Stone and what part in plays in Transfiguration.  
  
Hermione checked the notes down the bottom.  
  
"Oh come on, yours is so easy!" they said at the same time.  
  
Hermione scowled.  
  
"No we are not going to trade. And it says at the bottom in the notes that you can use interveiws, you can go to Dumbledore and ask him all you want about Nicolas Flammel! " she offered.  
  
"Where's it say that?" he asked. She pointed to the bottom.  
  
"Oh, i didn't read that. OK i 'spose i can do this now. Thanks 'Mione" he added..  
  
"What have you got Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Ermm, I have to do a bigrphee on some guy..ummm Thadius Switch" he said, examining his folder.  
  
"Oh brilliant, he's the founding father of Transfiguration you've got a great assignment. I'm jealous. Oh and it's bi-og-ra-phy not bigrphee. It means a paper on a person's life. Haven't you ever done one?" she asked.  
  
"No, I didn't go to school before I came here. Mum just taught me the basics." he replied.  
  
"Ok, well, have you got any notes?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have to interview a teacher of my choice and two she's assigned. Oh bloody hell" he suddenly yelled causing the rest of the , who were all out in the hall discussing their projects, to look around at them.  
  
"What?" asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I have to interview Snape. Just my luck." he threw his paper back into the folder.  
  
"Oh well, I'm going to start researching this, wanna come?" she said.  
  
Ron looked harrassed.  
  
"No thank you, I'm going to the kitchens." he replied.  
  
"Me too" added Harry.  
  
"Ok, see you at potions!" she called after their retreating backs.  
  
Then she set off for the library.  
  
When the bell rang outside the Library signalling the end of first period, Hermione gathered her books, said thank-you to Mrs. Pince and exited. When she reached potions, she found her seat next to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey, how was the kitchens?' she asked.  
  
"Goof, we gof du sumfin" replied Ron, his words mispronounced on account that he had a cake in his mouth.Harry handed Hermione a muffin. Chocolate chip, her favourite.  
  
"Thanks guys" she wrapped the muffin up and placed it in her bag for later.  
  
Just then Snape enetered the rom.  
  
"Ok, students, today we will be concocting a very difficult potion so listen up." he said. This was often said in his , but Hermione didn't think it was neccasary (sorry, can't spell!) to say how difficult the potions were as they were in the advanced and should therefore be expected to be doing harder potions.  
  
"We will be making a potion today that will turn out different colours. Whoever has the same colour as you is the person in this you are most romantically attached to," here he stopped and scoffed, as though not believeing the accuracy of the potion. Hermione got the feeling that when he made this potion, no one else had the same colour as him and this had left him very bitter.  
  
Just then, Draco wandered in. He was a good 5 minutes late but Snape continued as though there had been no disturbance. Harry and Ron began whispering, no doubt about how much they hated Malfoy.  
  
"So, the ingrediants and recipe are on the board, please work alone and you should be done a good ten minutes before the end of ." he sat down at his desk and began grading what looked like last week's tests. Hermione could see quite a few red marks on most of them. She got out her cauldron and needed ingrediants and began making the potion. After adding the bat spleen, frog eyes and gillyweed, Hermione took out the book she had checked out of the library and continued reading while her potion simmered for 10 minutes. She felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" she asked without looking up. A harsh voice floated down to her as she turned the page.  
  
"I'm extremely embarrassed you would think I was Potter." Draco gave her a ugly look. He had finally realised how juvenile calling Harry 'Potty' was last year and had gone back to calling him by his last name.  
  
Hermione looked up.  
  
"Ok, well what do YOU want, Draco?" she spat at him.  
  
"I think you still have my potions book. Can I borrow yours?" he asked. He was very polite, which shocked Hermione.  
  
"Um, yeah sure. Take it." she replied. She checked her watch and saw the ten minutes were up. She added the next ingrediants and then began getting the next ones ready. Over the next 10 minutes, Hermione stirred in the remaining ingrediants. It soon turned a dark blue and Hermione looked around to see who else had her colour. Harry's was a greenish/yellow colour and Ron looked very embrassed that his potion had turned a bright pink.  
  
A second later there was a scream from across the room. Hermione looked around to see Lavender and Parvati giggling madly. Lavender's potion was the same colour as Harry's. When he saw what they were laughing at, Harry groaned and sank into his seat, his hands over his face.  
  
"Whyyyy" he moaned.  
  
Hermione patted him on the back.  
  
It looked like Ron was best suited with a blonde haired Slytherin. When Her fellow housemates saw this, they inched away from her as though she were carrying some deadly contagous disease. Ron didn't look too pleased either.  
  
Two slytherin boy caused a ruckus when they found they both had the same red coloured potion.  
  
Then a third (who had an orange mixture in front of him) slapped one of the boys and ran from the room crying. The slytheirns inched away from these two as well.  
  
Snape seemed to be watching the mayhem with a sneer on his face. He appeared to be enjoying the trouble he was causing.  
  
Hernione turned to see Draco standing next to her, holding out her book.  
  
"I got some of my potion on it, sorry. Thanks for letting me borrow it," he said, handing it to her.  
  
As he turned to leave Hermione got out a tissue to clean off the liquid. She stopped, holding the tissue mere inches from the book's cover when she dropped it.  
  
Hermione sat staring at her book for what must have been an eternity before snapping back to her senses and realizing what she was seeing. The red cover of her book was sabataged by a BIG BLUE POTION STAIN! Hermione examined it carefully, making quite sure that they had the same colour, but there was no mistaking it. Hermione didn't have time to dwell on the sudden find because Snape was clearing his throat once again. She hastily cleaned off her book and put it in her bag.  
  
"O.k. I take it you have found your matches." he smiled malevolently here. " Now, the reason I wanted to end early was to give you an assignment. The person who has your colour will be your partner for this task-" he began to explain, but just then Neville made a pitiful squeak and raised his hand in the air.  
  
"Please sir, " he said, fear making it's way into his voice, " please, I think I've messed up my potion-"  
  
"Yes, what a suprise Longbottom.We'll find a pair for you to work with at the end of the lesson, shall we. And, " he contemplated an idea, " yes, i think 10 points from Gryffindor for your utter stupidity." Neville squeaked again and sat lower in his chair.  
  
"Now, as I was saying. These people will be your partners for the term-long assignment I will sending by mail tomorrow." Hermione stole a glance at Draco. He was listening to Snape with rapt attention and hadn't seemed to have bothered to look to see who had his colour.  
  
Snape continued, "So I can take down the pairing and so everyone knows who they are working with, I would like eveyone to dip a piece of parchment into their potions and bring it to me. Make sure to put your name on, then I will read off the pairing." he waited while everyone ladled potion onto a spare piece of parchment.  
  
"Come on, it should dry instantly if you've done it right." he barked, annoyed already with their slowness.  
  
Ron seemed to be having difficulty with the drying part. He eventually just brought his dripping parchment to Professor Snape and held it out to him. He let go a second too soon and the tiniest bit of potion spilled onto Snape's cloak. Ron siggered at the look of utmost horror on his face. His laughter subsided quite quickly when he learned he would be recieving detention for a week. Hermione heard him mutter softly, 'Miserable Bugger'. She brought her dry, colour-stained parchment to the Professor just as Draco left. When Snape saw the matching colours, a look of great amusement spread across his face. He looked at Draco's retreating back before saying,  
  
"Out of the way Granger, you are holding up the line." Hermione threw him a nasty look and walked back to her seat.  
  
Snape shuffled through the papers and matched them together.  
  
"O.k. Listen up, here are the pairs. Weasley and Miss Archer (a/n she's an utter cow who goes to my school so i thought I'd use her for this part, lol)" Ron scowled at his bad luck.  
  
"Miss Brown and Potter," Harry burried his head in his hands as Lavender grinned happily,  
  
"Mister Blair and Mister Gill" the two boys who had made the third cry got uneasy looks here. The boy who had run out had never come back.  
  
"Mister Burd doesn't have a partner so Longbottom will be with him, " Neville eyed the tall scary looking boy wearily and Hemrione gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
He continued on with the pairing until there were only four people without partners. Draco was beginning to look wary.  
  
"So that leaves Zabini with Miss Brim and Mister Malfoy with" Hermione shut her eyes and and began humming loudly as though trying to block it out but still it came, "Granger" she sighed. Oh well, she had done her best to avoid it. She now realized how the whole was staring at her.  
  
' Stare at Draco, would you?! He's half of this god-awful team as well you know!' she thought to herself.  
  
"That's it, you may go. Expect the assignment tomorrow morning." and with that, the torture commenced.  
  
A/N Reviewer comments: Here I would like to say thank you so much for giving me feedback your comments are helpful for not just this fic but others that I may write later!  
  
Ccbchunks: 1. I'm not sure what you mean by the spelling is random..it may be some of the stuff I spell differently from you. I'm british and there are words (tho most ppl don't know this) that we spell differently. Ex. Colour..see we add the U. Also, there was one section that didn't get looked over before I put it up and Im sorry for that my computer was being weird, lol. 2. o.k. here there are two things...first of all the story is already wirtten up to a point and I like the way it has mostly gone so it's going to stay like that when I put it up here. Second..you will find out later why he has acted the way he has..just like all writers..it's not good if you tell everything straight out...I personally like that I'm leaving you wonderin why..understand? Oh and no need to say 'Jes' with the things..that's my name you can just type Jes, k? also, yay I'm on your favourites! (see the U, lol)  
  
Sparrow-Heart: Thank you also for the concern you have brought up. However, again this is the way I write..i think it gives it a bit more of a real feeel..you know..I mean I know that when I talk (especially if I'm embarrased and confused) I tend to break up my speech.  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers!!! 


	8. Chapter Five: Close Encounters

Chapter Five: Close Encounters  
  
As Hermione got up to leave, she was hit with a barrage of insults and accustaions.  
  
"Look what you did now, " wailed a sobbing Pansy Parkinson, " you ruined everything! And Draco, the poor boy" she said, and at that moment she ran to Draco and clung to him as though trying to make him feel better.  
  
"Gett off me, wench" he cried, shoving her away. He shot Pansy a disgusted look, then shot a more sympathetic look at Hermione and stalked off.  
  
"What are playing at Granger?" a slytherin boy with sandy hair asked her harshly.  
  
The Slytherins taunts followed her all the way out of the classroom and halfway down the hallway. Just when she though she was rid of it all, another tidal wave of complaints threw themselves at her. But this time they were from her own house.  
  
"What's been going on in your Head common room Hermione?" asked Lavender, except Hermione could tell she wasn't upset. Everyone knew Lavender and Parvati had huge crushes on Draco and she just wanted more juicy gossip to spread.  
  
"N-nothings been hap-happening.." she stumbled, starting to cry.  
  
"Yeah, a likely story" sneered Seamus Finnigan (A/N I never liked him, lol. The slimy little git)  
  
"Oy, leave her alone" cried harry.  
  
"Yeah, just sod off, will you?" added Ron. The knot of Gryffindors began to dispurse as everyone headed to their next lesson.  
  
Then Harry and Ron turned back to Hermione.  
  
"You o.k?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for that guys" she forced a smile, for their benefit.  
  
"But, Hermy, nothing has been going on, has it?" asked Ron innocently.  
  
"Of course not!" she replied defiantly, "we've just been forced to coexist in the same environment peacefully. And I'm actually quite glad Dumbledore made us be civil to each other. It makes life much easier not having to constantly be able to defend yourself if an incident crops up." she said.  
  
"Ok, good. We just wanted to make sure. Snape's a git anyway. That stupid potion doesn't mean anything." said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, i mean, it paired me with LAVENDER, ugh" Harry added, making a face. Hermione laughed. She felt really lucky to have friends like these.  
  
"Well look, " said Hermione, consulting her schedual, " we have frees right now so I want to go back to my common room and get cleaned up. Then I have arithmancy so I'll see you at lunch." she said.  
  
"Yeah, ok, see you then," said Ron.  
  
"Take care of yourself hermione. We love you, I mean your our savior.We don't know what we'd do with out you. So just, just be careful, k?" said Harry grinning.  
  
"Yeah, i will, thanks guys." then she hugged them both very tight.  
  
"Hermione- can't breathe" harry said, overdramatisizing her hug.  
  
"You guys!" she squealed, before heading to her common room.  
  
When she arrived at the painting she gave the password and entered. As she crossed the room she heard a voice.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Hermione" she turned to see Draco sitting on the couch with a book open.  
  
"That's alright. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I have a free, thought I'd get a head start on my homework. You.?" he asked  
  
"Same, but I have to clean up first. I'm a mess" she replied, wiping her face.  
  
"No, you look fine, I promise." he said. She looked at him. His eyes bore little resemblence to their old harshness. They were softer and more inviting. To her astonishment, he patted the seat next to him.  
  
She laughed out loud and went to sit next to him.  
  
"Where did you learn that one? I've only seen muggles do that." she said.  
  
"I-- err sawitinamugglemovieonce" he said this all very fast, one word blending into the next, but Hermione got the picture. She grinned and his pale cheeks went pink.  
  
"You?! When did you see a muggle movie?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"I snuck out, when I was 7. Father would kill me if he knew, literally." he said, sounding, in Hermione P.O.V., quite ominous. she shivered at the thought.  
  
"Is he, still.." she asked.  
  
"Working with Voldemort?" she flinched at the name, "yeah." he looked like he had said something he should have and turned away.  
  
" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried." she apologized.  
  
"No, it's fine...it's fine" he replied, turning his grey eyes back on her brown ones. She could feel his breathe on her face. He moved closer. Against her better judgement, she did too.  
  
"I-I- err I.." she mumbled  
  
He smirked.  
  
Just then, the bell rang. Hermione jumped up.  
  
"I uhh, I have to go, to Arithmancy." she said hastily.  
  
"I know, me too... do you, I mean, would you walk there... with me?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
She surveyed him.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
Hermione picked up her bag and walked to the portrait hole with Draco. He held it open for her as she walked through.  
  
"Thanks, " she said as she stepped through.  
  
"No problem," he replied as it swung shut. They walked in silence for a few minutes before she tried starting a conversation.  
  
"So, uhh, how are we going to do the passwords?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I thinking-" he started.  
  
"Oh, so that was that smell, " she said giggling. He gave her a playful look.  
  
"Oh shut up, you. So anyway, I was thinking we could switch every week, like you can pick it next week and I'll take the week after. We just have to make sure that whoever is picking it that week tells the other and then we have to tell the portrait together." he suggested.  
  
She thought it over. Then,  
  
"Yeah, ok, that sounds good to me. So I get to pick it next week...oh the possibilities," she laughed.  
  
"Just don't pick anything too girly. I don't want to be caught standing there saying '#32 Pink Peach Nail Polish' to get into my own common room." he joked.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'm more of a #69 kinda gal" she replied, smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?" he asked, putting on one of those ' I seriously care' voices, just to add to the sarcasm being thrown back and forth between the two teens.  
  
"Wild Passion Purple," she giggled.  
  
"No no no no! Honey, you must try on the Chocolate Delight Polish we just got in stock. It would bring out the colour in your eyes perfectly!" he said, putting on his best Gay Sales Assistant Voice. Just to put the icing on the cake, he Joozed (sp?) his hair and began playing with his own nails.  
  
Hermione was lost in a fit of giggles as he muttered, "oh no, I think I've broken a nail..."  
  
"Well, thank you for that assessment, Mr. Malfoy, but I am, as always, one step ahead of you" she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead.  
  
She handed him her books and showed him her hands. She wiggled her fingers and he saw the dark down paint on her fingernails.  
  
"Oh, haha. What can I say, great minds think alike." he said.  
  
"I agree" Hermione replied. She went to take her books back but he pulled them away.  
  
"I got them. I wouldn't want your nails to suffer the same fate as mine did." he joked. She smiled and they kept moving. As they turned the corner, they saw Dumbledore walking towards them, his nose stuck in a big book.  
  
"Hello Headmaster, how are you?" said Hermione as they approached the old wizard.  
  
"Oh, " he started, "I am fine, thank you, Miss Granger. And how are my two star pupils?" he asked.  
  
"Great," they replied at the same time. He looked at them over the top of his half moon spectacles.  
  
"And you two are getting along well, I assume." he prodded.  
  
"Of course. This git's actually not that bad, once you get to know him." she replied nudging Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah, and Hermione's not as bad as I thought either. It just took a little pushing from you."  
  
Dumbledore smiled widely at them.  
  
"Terrific. Well, I suppose I must let you get on your way. Have fun at class." and he continued walking.  
  
Then Hermione and Draco made their way around the corner to their classroom, her books in his arms and a twinkle in both of their eyes.  
  
A/N Ok, The chapter actually goes on a little farther but everyone loved that ending on the other site..they said it was cute so I'm gonna leave it there and I have enough left of the chapter to make it a new one. Anyway, woooh! Gay Malfoy! Lol..you have no idea how much fun that was to write and decide what they were going to say next, lol.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll add more soon!  
  
Jes 


	9. Chapter Six: Have a nice trip

Chapter 6: Have a Nice Trip...  
  
As Hermione and Draco walked into Arithmancy together, everyone quieted and all heads turned to them. They looked at each other and then took their usual seats on opposite sides of the room. This seemed sufficient evidence for most people to believe that they hadn't, in fact, come to class together, but instead had just happened to reach the door at the exact same time. The fact that Draco had been carrying Hermione's books hadn't seemed to register in their minds.  
  
But two people in the class were not fooled (for once). Parvati and Lavender looked Hermione, looked at Draco and then began whispering hurriedly to each other.  
  
Hermione sat down at her desk, put down the books she had gotten back from Draco and began getting ready for the lesson. She paid no attention to anyone else and did not realize the two girls' stares throughout the entire class. When the bell rang, Hermione placed her books in her bag and headed to Lunch.  
  
When she arrived at the Great Hall, Hermione looked around for Ron and Harry. Finding then halfway down the Gryffindor table she walked over and took her seat opposite the boys.  
  
"Hey Hermione, feeling better?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah lots, thanks." then she opened her bag, brought out her Arithmancy book and began reading for that night's homework.  
  
That afternoon at 4.00 Hermione could be found walking into the Library. She had decided she needed to start on her Transfiguration project, especially now she had this potions one to do as well. Thinking of potions made her mind travel to Draco and she felt a strange sensation in her stomache. Pushing it aside, she browsed the shelves for a book that might be of use to her. She had allready filled two pieces of parchment with notes from 'Hogwarts a History' so she had left it in her room to work with later. She pulled a dusty volume out from between two books and brushed off the cover. Hermione flipped through 'Amazing Magical Objects Throughout Wizardry' until she found what she wanted. She walked to a table she thought was empty and sat down. As she pulled out her quill and parchment to take notes, she heard a sigh from the other end of the table. Looking up she saw Draco Malfoy sitting with his head propped up in his hands and an humungus book open in front of him. She moved over to see what he was doing.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
Starled at the sudden company, Draco moved his head up and registered her face.  
  
"Oh, hi, " he said, when he saw who it was, "nothing much. I'm just trying to do this project McGonagal gave our class.  
  
"She gave it to you guys too? What do you have?" she asked. He pushed his folder over to her and she opened it.  
  
"'Explain who Wight T. Nigh was and what amazing magical feats he accomplished.' hmm, well that not too hard." she said.  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"I've searched the entire library." he replied in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Ahh, but you obviously haven't looked in our library" said Hermione.  
  
"What? We have a library?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, In our common room. I'll show you if you like. There are some great books you could use. There's one that is solely devoted to him. And then there are two or three others that it looked like he would turn up in. C'mon, put that away and I'll show you." He put his book back on the shelf, Hermione checked out her book and they headed back to their common room together.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked through the portrait hole and Hermione led him over to the left wall where there was a bookshelf Draco had never seen before. She began running her fingers over the spines of books, pulling two off the shelf and handing them to him. Then she walked away without a hint as to where she was going. Draco looked over the titles he had in his hands. The first was titled 'Amazing Transfiguration Events in History' and the second 'Famous Wizards and Witches and Their Contributions to Transfiguration'. Hermione returned with another book in her hands. She handed it to him.  
  
"Why wasn't this one on the shelf?" he asked her.  
  
"I was reading it," she replied.  
  
"Why? Your project isn't on this." He was puzzled why she want to read anything off topic for absolutely no reason.  
  
"And your supposed to be the smartest wizard in our grade. The reason I was reading it was because it's incredibly fascinating. He's done all kinds of stuff. I've learned tons," she told him.  
  
He ran his hand over the cover and traced the words with his pale fingers.  
  
"'The Life and Achievments of Wight T. Nigh' well this will probably help a bit, " he joked. "What kind of name is that anyway?" he scoffed.  
  
She scowled at him.  
  
"What kind of name is Draco Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"A rich name" he replied smugly.  
  
"For your information, Draco, Wight T. Nigh is a genious. And his name means something very specific." she began walking away but felt a strong grip on her arm. She turned to see Draco holding onto her.  
  
His eyes were boring into her. She tried to look away but those grey eyes were captivating.  
  
"Enlighten me, Hermione." he said.  
  
"Fine, if you must know, Wight is another word for a human being, or living creature. The T stands for Tier." he wrinkled his forehead, his hand was still wrapped around her wrist.  
  
"It's German. It means animal. And Nigh-"  
  
"Nigh?"  
  
"Yeah it means near-"  
  
"I know what it means!" he said defensively, sounding a lot like Ron.  
  
"Ok, cool your jets." she replied  
  
"What's a jet?" he asked.  
  
"Nevermind. So do you get it?" she asked  
  
"I think so. Was he by any chance the wizard who figured out how tranform into an animagus?' he replied. She smiled.  
  
"Yes! Good job. He even seems like he was destined for his discovery. It basically translates, I mean it DOES translate to, creature near animal. It's amazing." she said.  
  
"Why German though? Where did that come from?" he asked.  
  
"His mother was German. He was born there and they lived Munich until he was 5." she replied. Then she added, "and when you read the book, you'll find out loads more."  
  
"Well, you learn something new everyday, " he faltered. Then, "thanks, Hermione."  
  
"Anytime" she said breathelessly, though she wasn't sure why.  
  
"Here take this, your almost done, i'll look at the others first." he said, trying to hand her the book back.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course," he replied pushing it into her stomache. Hermione hadn't been expecting the sudden pressure on her abdominal region. She overbalanced, her wrist came out of his grasp and she began to fall. Hermione instinctively grabbed onto the first thing she saw- Draco.  
  
"Woah!" he said as he fell with her. Hermione hit the ground and then felt Draco landing on top of her. He moved his head to look at her, and she looked at him.  
  
There was tension between them but then Draco began moving towards her. His face was mere inches from her own and Hermione was reminded of earlier that day before Arithmancy. Just before he reached her lips, Hermione heard noise coming from the portrait hole and they both looked up.  
  
Then she heard a voice floating over to her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, I'm just coming to see if you want-" Harry started but then he came around the couch and saw the Draco on top of a startled Hermione. He wasn't moving. Hermione pushed Draco off her and he landed with a thump on the floor behind her.  
  
"Uhh, Harry- it's not what it looks like. It was- the book...and i fell and yeah. Just don't say anything to Ron, please. He'll murder me even without an explanation." she pleaded.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Of, of course Hermione, I trust you. I'm not sure about him but I do trust you." Harry replied, forcing a smile and reaching out a hand to help Hermione to her feet.  
  
"So, dinner, yeah, just give me a second." she said and ran to her room. She emerged a minute later after brushing her hair and smelling of her perfume.  
  
"Ok, let's go. I'll uhh, see you later Draco." she said and exited with Harry through the portrait.  
  
Ok, that was the second part of the chapter so I hope you liked it. I almost done with the fic on the other site so if you begin to get bored (I hope you won't but it can happen) just bear with th story and I trust you'll decide you enjoyed my story!  
  
Jes 


	10. Chapter Seven: Hungry Eyes

Chapter 6: Hungry Eyes  
  
As Hermione and Harry made their way to the Gryffindor common room, they didn't talk much. They enetered and found Ron sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"Ready for dinner?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yep, coming." Ron replied, putting down his Transfiguration book, " anything to get away from that stupid project."  
  
Together the three headed down to the Great Hall. Ron talked animatedly all through dinner while the other two sat silently and didn't eat much, occasionally making grunts to make him think he was being listened to.  
  
"So Dad wrote me today saying Percy's been promoted, AGAIN! Next thing we know he'll be Minister and if I try to make fun of him he'll probably throw me in Azkaban!" he spoke about Percy's new position as though it were his own death wish.  
  
"Yeah.." said Hermione, ladelling her soup into her spoon and watching it drip back into her bowl slowly.  
  
"Hmmmhm" added Harry, stirring his stew around on his plate.  
  
Easily accepting this response, Ron resumed fuming about how successful his brother had become. He didn't seem to notice the tense silence between his two best friends.  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione and she happened to choose that exact moment to attempt to steal a glance at him. They bothed looked away quickly and Harry said something to Ron to try and avoid the fast developing rift.  
  
As Hermione looked away, she glanced at the entrance to the Great Hall. Just her luck, guess who walked in just then. Draco Malfoy entered and looked around the tables. His gaze fell on the Gryffindor table and he stopped to search for her. As he found her eyes, he locked her sight on him. She saw something there, what was it? As he looked back back at her he found something in her eyes as well. They both registered the look as lustful confusion and blushed, finally breaking the invisible strings that had been keeping their eye contact so tight. Hermione looked down at her lap and Draco began to get extremely interested in his pinky nail all of a sudden. Glancing back at the brown haired girl, he set off towards his own table. Hermione watched his retreating back and then got up to leave.  
  
"I gotta go work on that project for Snape and then I want to turn in early. I'll see you guys tomorrow." and then she hurried out of the doors.  
  
Harry and Ron looked after her as something registered in Harry's mind.  
  
'But we haven't even recieved our assignment from Snape yet...' he thought to himself. He was smart enough not to mention this to Ron who continued on with the new story he had been telling when Hermione had hurriedly excused herself.  
  
On the other side of the Great Hall, someone else had watched Hermione's exit as well; a certain someone with blonde hair and grey eyes...  
  
Hermione headed back to the common room and closed herself in her room. She quickly became immersed in her work and didn't hear the portrait swing open and shut again. If she had, she would have then heard the sound of heavy footsteps making their way across the room, silence as their owner made up their mind as to where they were heading and finally the footsteps dying away in the direction of the bathroom and water running (a/n: don't worry, this is not another bathroom incident!! Lol!) Hermione finished her Arithmancy chart, her Herbology homework and her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay done before turning to her Transfiguration notes. She added another 2 feet from 'Hogwarts, A History' before laying her work aside and picking up the book on Wight Nigh for some light reading. She had just finished the last few pages when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"It's open" she called not looking up to see who it was.  
  
"Hey, um, could you help me with something?" asked Draco with the air of a nervous toddler confused about where the round ball went in the complicated shape system. She now looked up at him. He, once again, had his shirt off and looked as though he had just gotten out of the shower. Hermione quickly made a mental note to make sure she set the alarm to take her shower in the morning. He was wearing a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and was barefoot. His hair was all over the place, sticking up in oddly random places.  
  
"Nice hair" she said, smiling. He threw a look at her and attempted to make his hair cooperate.  
  
"No, i mean it, it's...cute" she said rather boldly.  
  
He removed his hands from his hair.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." He smirked, "so can you help me?" he added.  
  
"Oh yeah, what with?" she asked standing up and placing the book on her bed.  
  
"The wac- no vacume. I can get it on buy I didn't really get the back and forth thing you were talking about before."  
  
"Oh, ok, well where is it?" Hermione asked walking over to him.  
  
"In my room." he replied  
  
"Ok, I'll go show you, shall I?" she headed to the door and he followed her out without a reply.  
  
"Now," she began walking over to the vacume, "first you turn it on, "  
  
"Obviously" he interrupted. She continued without an answer.  
  
"And then you have to do the actual cleaning,"  
  
"Well thank you captain obvious" he shot back sarcasticly. She looked at him.  
  
"You want me to help you or not?" she asked trying her best to sound seriouusly annoyed but she gave herself away when she began giggling.  
  
"Ok, so you turn it on," she did this as she spoke and the machine started to vibrate violently but- "Where's the noise?" she asked herself aloud.  
  
"Oh that wirring? It was awful, I put a silencing charm on it to shut it up!" he explained.  
  
"Oh, well done you. Now just do this," she moved the head of the vacume across the carpet next to his bed.  
  
She handed it to him and began madly pushing the vacume around the floor.  
  
"Stop stop stop" she scolded.  
  
"What?" he aksed innocently.  
  
"You're going way too fast. You've missed tons of spots."  
  
"Well sorry miss perfectionist, I have to get this done fast" he said  
  
"And why is that?" she asked  
  
"I still have all my homework" he said off handedly.  
  
"Still?! It's 9.00, Draco!" she spoke as if he was still that toddler who was now refusing to go to bed at his designated bedtime.  
  
"I'll get it done, now help me, please?" he put on a puppy dog face she just couldn't resist. In that moment all the hate she had ever felt for him disspeared instantly.  
  
"Fine" she said walking over to him and placing her hands over his on the vacume. She began slowly pushing it across the floor and his arms moved with hers. When they were done, she shut off the vacume with her wand and her small hands remained on his strong ones. She turned his head to look at his face. His eyes were boring into hers once again. Her head was screaming at her to look away but she just couldn't. He led her over to his bed. The alarms in her mind began going off full tilt and she finally came to her senses.  
  
"Look, Draco, i just" she started  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"I just, can't, not now...not yet. I, I have to go" and with that she left him sitting there on his bed, a brand new expression on his face. An expression of pure amazement, because in that instant Hermione Granger had made history; in that moment, she had become the first girl to ever turn down the Malfoy charm And it made him like her even more. 


	11. Chapter Eight: The chapter I couldn't fi...

I just realized that the last chapter says chapter 6 at the top, it should say seven sorry!  
  
Reviewer comments: Ccbchunks: The other site is snitchseeker.com, it's not just a FF site but it has an FF section. It's a pretty cool site but I use it mostly now just for this fic and others that I did on that site but never put here. 2. I'm glad you like my name, lol. It's actually Jessica with 2 s's but it got so much easier on everything to write Jes and now that what all my friends write so yeah..it's sort of a second name, lol.  
  
Every-1 else: Yay thanks for reviewing, any questions just put them in your review!  
  
Chapter 8: The Chapter I Couldn't Find a darn Title For (lol)  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up before her alarm went off, got up and had her shower. She didn't see Draco as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. As she buttered some toast, the school owls began flying into the hall. She saw a black owl circle around the Slytherin table but when it didn't find it's recipient and headed her way. She caught the letter it dropped and it flew away just as Harry and Ron caught theirs. They each ripped them open and began reading.  
  
Your project is to reasearch 2 different potions that both perform a similar task. The potions will be your choice but they will have to be approved by me and you will have to tell the differences between them. You will also have to use three that have the same ingrediants but each gives a different result. Once again, the potions will have to be approved by myself and here you will have to explain why each produces different potions. I expect your potions to be chosen by class on Monday. A paper and a 5-minute presentation will be needed from you at the end of the term.  
  
Well that's easy enough, thought Hermione. Next to her she heard Harry swear again.  
  
"What?' she asked.  
  
"The slimy git assigned us to research love potions!" he almost shouted in ingdignation, but Hermione had only caught half of it.  
  
"Huh? Sorry I missed that," she said turning her ear to him.  
  
"Haha, very funny, this sucks." he threw down the envelope.  
  
"No, I seriously didn't hear." she said  
  
"I said, " Harry repeated his assignment extremely loudly and clearly.  
  
"Alright, alright, no need to talk like I'm foreign, jeeze." she said also dropping her envelope.  
  
"What have you got Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"Umm, we have to research truth potions...I guess that's not too bad." he said, going back to his juice. All around the table, Gryffindor 7th years were trading off projects and either complaining or sighing their relief.  
  
"Hermione we better go," said Ron getting up. She ignored him.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he said, prodding her.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"I said let's go, we have DADA!" he looked at her weirdly.  
  
"You alright?" asked harry.  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't hear Ron." she replied.  
  
Ron and Harry threw each other quizzical looks and the three set off towards the classroom.  
  
Hermione got through her lessons without any meetings with Draco. She had been trying to avoid him ever since their last incident. It was hard because she felt a weird attraction towards him even though she didn't want to; she couldn't explain it. Hermione was also feeling a little farther from Ron and Harry lately; she didn't like it. She figured she'd have to talk to Draco soon though so that night she knocked on his door and entered after his reply came.  
  
"Hey, I thought we should talk...about the project." she said, staying safely inside the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, your right" he moved his books off the bed and motioned her to sit down. She did, even though she knew better.  
  
"So, umm, I think we should decide the potions together and then write up an outline for the paper. We can make the presentation.." she faltered as he moved closer to her.  
  
"And umm, yes, the presentation, we can u-use the uhh, paper, for that" she couldn't get her words out. His hand was on her thigh. She was shaking.  
  
"I th-think we could look for potions tomorrow..umm in the uh in the library.." oh god, she couldn't stand it.  
  
"And then we'll uhh go from there," she finished  
  
"Ok?' she whispered. His reply was to push her back onto the bed. Her head was screaming yes but all of a sudden a very differnt word escaped her mouth.  
  
"NO!" she pushed him off her and ran from the room. She could hear him calling her name behind her....  
  
Hermione did her best to avoid Draco for the rest of the week but he seemed to be everywhere. The strange thing was, he didn't seem to act like anything had happened. She knew she would have to keep better control of the situations she was in with him though, because they still had a lot of stuff to do together that year. On Saturday afternoon she left a note outside his door with the potions she wanted to use and asking him what he thought. She knew he ws inside but didn't want to see him.  
  
Meanwhile, her relationship with Harry drifted more and more, but strangely, she stayed just as close with Ron, if not more so. It was as if Ron was overcompensating for Harry's absense, or was it the other way round? Hermione couldn't know. But the day things really changed was Sunday morning. Things changed dramatically...  
  
Sunday morning, Hermione went down to breakfast as usual and sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione." he said, offering her the juice pitcher.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Aren't we a ray of sunshine today, " she said, accepting the drink.  
  
"I'm pretty happy, yeah." he replied as he ate his bacon.  
  
Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Draco standing there.  
  
"Morning Draco," she said, in a not very friendly tone.  
  
"Morning" he replied as friendly as a malfoy ever said anything.  
  
"Hermione, I need the new password and I got your note last night, those potions look fine to me, I was thinking along the same lines." He was talking quite mornally, Hermione didn't understand. It was as if he didn't remember anything that had happened.  
  
"Oh and I've written up plans for the paper, I'll show you them tonight and then we can start taking notes." he finished.  
  
"Ok that sounds-" but just what it sounded, Draco never found out. Just then Professor Cepelak, who had been walking by at the moment, tripped and fell into their table. Hermione's juice spilled and the professor blushed. She was still in her awkward new teacher phase.  
  
"I am so sorry Hermione, here let me get that." she added as Hemrione took out her wand to clean up the mess. She muttered something Hermione couldn't here and the drink tipped itself back into the glass which stood itself upright, good as new.  
  
"So sorry" she repeated.  
  
"Oh no it's fine don't worry. I'll see you in class!" she replied as Professor Cepelak smiled and walked away.  
  
"Yeah, so we'll talk tonight Draco?" she turned back to him. He nodded and left.  
  
Hermione and Ron finished their breakfasts and then Hemrione persuaded Ron to go to the library with her to work on their transfiguration projects. She searched the many volumes on the racks and pulled down quite a few for each her and Ron. They sat there for a good two hours taking notes when finally Ron shut his thrid book and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"We, we are getting out of here. I'm going nuts." he replied.  
  
She smiled, " Ok Ron you've worked hard for a long time, I guess we can have a break. Just let me check out these books."  
  
They left the library and walked into the entrance hall.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" she asked him.  
  
"We could take a walk around the grounds if you want" he offered.  
  
"It's a bit chilly." she said.  
  
"If you get cold, you can have my cloak." he replied.  
  
"Ok thanks, let's go."  
  
They walked out onto the grounds and down to the lake. They sat watching the giant suid for a while and talked about all the stuff that had happened over the last week (well, most of the stuff. Hermione still hadn't told anyone about the incident with Draco.). Then they got up and went to the quidditch pitch where Hermione watched Ron show her some moves. After Ron had put away his broom in the shed, he turned to her.  
  
"Hermione, I've had so much fun just hanging out with you and talking. You make me relax," he told her.  
  
"Well I love doing stuff with you too, Ron. I miss not seeing you and Harry as much as I used to.  
  
"Yeah, me too. But I don't want it to be like that anymore. That's why I think this is the right time to ask." he started. Hermione was beginning to feel a weird feeling in her stomach and she didn't like it.  
  
"Ask, what exactly?" she promted.  
  
"Ask you, to be my girlfriend." he smiled but she frowned.  
  
"Oh Ron, I just can't. It's not you, it's me. And I mean it. That's not just an excuse." she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She liked Ron, just never like that. But she didn't want to break his heart.  
  
"But hermione-"  
  
"I just I can't, I have to go." she dropped her book at his feet and ran back to the castle, the tears now spilling down her cheeks. She ran all the way back to her common room.  
  
When Hermione reached the common room she was in such a bad state she couldn't say the password. The portrait was being annoying stubborn and she was kicking herself inwardly for being so strict because it must have been coming out in her painted self. Apparently Draco had heared Hermione's sobs through the entrance because he appeared in front of her a second later.  
  
"Hermione, what-" he started to ask but he was taken aback when she flung herself at him.  
  
"Ok, let's go sit down." he brought her to the couch in his arms. He sat down and held her close. She continued to sob and shake but after a minute of him rocking her lightly, the sounds began to wane and when he looked at her face, her eyes were closed. He couldn't beleieve it. Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms. He stayed like that until the heat of her body gelled into his and he felt like they were one person. He could no longer feel the weight of her in his arms and, feeling very content he too dozed off.  
  
While Hermione slept she had a weird dream. She was walking down a bright white hallway. It was so bright she had to put her hand up to sheild her eyes for fear of blinding herself. She got to what she thought of the end of the hallway but once there she saw it strechted on even further. At the very end she could see a shape. She couldn't make it out. Straining her eyes very hard, she saw the light flash off a lock of bright blonde hair. It was Draco, she knew she had to get to him. As she looked closer, she saw he was wearing a very strange outfit indeed. Upon his breast he wore a plate of armour and below it she saw a metal skirt covering his thighs. He held two helmets in his left hand and spear in the other. As she moved towards him he put one helmet on his head and held the other out to her. She was about to reach for it when two figures came out of nowhere and began pulling her away. She fought and she saw Draco moving closer, calling her name. She could feel her capturers' arms holding her away. But wait- there was only one set of arms. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the real Draco's face.  
  
"Hermione" he said smiling. She rememebered what had been happening before she fell asleep and how Draco had taken care of her.  
  
"Thanks." she said.  
  
"Anytime. Now look you tell me what's got you so worked up." he replied, concerm shining through his penetrating eyes.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Not now. I will tell you when, when I'm ready. I promise." she said.  
  
"Pinky swear?" he joked, holding out his little finger.  
  
"Of course" she replied, hooking her own finger around his and shaking. She grinned. Somehow, just the feel of him made her calm down.  
  
"Ok, now let's get you in bed. When you wake up, we can change the password, but you need rest." he got to his feet again and reajusted her in her muscular arms. He carried her across the room to her door and walked through it. Laying Hermione down on her bed, he pulled the sheets up to her chin.  
  
"Now no reading, I want you to get a good, long sleep. I'll check on you later" he said, very seriously.  
  
"Yes doctor, whatever you say," she joked.  
  
For the first time Hermione saw him really genuinly smile, and it made him glow. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. As he let go, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Sleep well, Hermione" he added as he reached the door, but she had already drifted off into dreamless sleep.  
  
When Hermione woke up, she felt well-rested. She smiled to herself. It was all she could do. Draco had been so wonderful and he had pushed all the bad thoughts from her head. But she was really confused at the moment and she wasn't ready to talk about what had happened with Ron. She was glad he respected her feelings and had let it be. She got up and crossed the room. Opening the door she looked around to see if Draco was there. When she didn't spot him, she figured he must be in his room, so she knocked softly on his door. No reply. She knocked a little harder. Still nothing.  
  
"Draco" she said, " Draco you in there?" she called. She began to open the door.  
  
"You decent?" she asked as she pushed it open all the way. She put her hands over her eyes, just in case but couldn't help herself from peeking. He looked up and saw her.  
  
"Oh, hey. I didnt realize you were up." he said, putting his book down.  
  
She noticed him putting something quickly in the drawer next to his bed and this made her very curious.  
  
"Oh well, I knocked on the door, guess you just didn't hear. So, whatcha up to?" she asked, walking over and sitting next to him. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his chest.  
  
"Well, I just finished the book you have me on Wight T. Nigh. It was really good. Thanks" he said.  
  
"You're welcome. Did you get any work done for potions?" she asked  
  
"Of course. I started filling out the outlines for the paper and I just sent off my owl with an order for a piece of posterboard." he stroked her hair gently as she listened to the harmony of noise of his voice and the beating of his heart meshing together.  
  
"Look hermione," he said after a minute, "I've really wanted to talk to you about something and I was thinking about it while you were resting and I hope now is a good time to bring it up." she lifted her head off his chest and light 'bum bumm, bum bumm' disappeared.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" she asked. She now saw something she had never seen in the eyes of a Malfoy; she saw fear and she wasn't sure what to expect.  
  
"Well, I know we didn't get along for a while, but we've been doing great for the past week, right?' he started.  
  
"Uh huh" she nodded in agreement, realizing where this was going. He seeme to be talking along the same lines as Ron, but now she felt something different. She wasn't freaked, she was cool, calm and collected.  
  
"So, I was thinking maybe we could hang out more. You know, on a more social level." he finished, bracing himself for a slap on the face. But it didn't come.  
  
"I feel exactly the same way." she replied  
  
She grinned.  
  
"But," she started.  
  
"Oh no, there's a but. Bet it's not as cute as yours" he joked. She punched him but continued.  
  
"But, I think for a while it's best if we keep this quiet. Yes I won't even tell Ron or Harry. I mean, I can't really tell Ron after turning him down-" she said.  
  
"Wait, what? Is that what you were crying over? Weasley asked you out?" she nodded again, "Well now I see where you were coming from. I'd freak if he asked me out" he laughed and she giggled.  
  
"We'll talk more about it later. Now let's go change the password." and they walked, hand in and, to the portrait hole where they changed the password. Together.  
  
The next day Hermione was sitting in DADA and feeling very confused. Ron was still acting weirdly around her. She had tried to talk to him but just gave her the cold shoulder. Harry was trying to help but she understood that right now he had to be there for Ron. He was in a more fragile state than she was. She didn't pay much attention in class because she was thinking about so many things. When she got up to leave for History of Magic she heard the professor asking her to stay. She looked at Harry.  
  
"I'll catch you at dinner or something, ok? We need to talk." she said. He nodded and dissappeared after Ron's retreating back.  
  
Then she walked up to the teacher's desk.  
  
"Yes, Professor Cepelak?" she asked politely.  
  
"Hermione, you're my best student and your very smart, but I undstand that we all have days where something is just not allowing us to concentrate, and trust me, I know the signs." she wasn't upset with Hermione, in fact she was smiling. Hermione didn't understand.  
  
"Why don't we step into my office and discuss what's happening, o.k?" she continued. Hermione nodded and followed her out the door and down the corridor to the Professor's office. She knew Harry had been in the office while Lockhart and Lupin and other professor's had been using it but the only time Hermione had been in the office was in her 5th year when Umbridge had taken them all hostage. The only thing she remembered from that visit were the ugly cats. The room looked very differnt now however. The walls were a bright inviting lilac and there were paintings all around the room. Hermione liked it very much. She was offered a chair which she took and the professor made tea for them before continuing.  
  
"I noticed you, as well and Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter were not paying too much attention to my lesson today. Now Hermione, you can trust me. Tell me what's happened and I would love to try and help you feel better and get back on track."  
  
Hermione sipped her tea and then sighed. She began to spill everything that had happened lately. She even told about becoming better friends with Draco and turning Ron down. She left out the fact that she was now going out with Draco because she preffered to keep that part of her life her business.  
  
When she was done she felt alot better. It had been relly good for her to tell someone who wasn't Ron or Harry or Draco.  
  
Professor Cepelak looked at her to make sure she had finished before givng her and answer.  
  
"You want my advice?" she asked and hermione nodded, " Tell Ron WHY you said no. He doesn't understand and you can't blame him for not having all the facts if you haven't talked about it. Then see where Harry stands on this. You're going through the hard time in any teenager's life and friends are the best resources you can have." she said. Hermione out down her finished cup of tea and thought the advice over.  
  
"And about Draco?' she asked.  
  
"I would say keep a little distance from him until you know where you stand with Harry and Ron and how you feel about all of them. I've heard the Malfoy's aren't the greatest so just watch your back." Hermione nodded again but then,  
  
"OH NO!" she exclaimed standing up.  
  
"What?" asked the professor calmly.  
  
"I've missed History of Magic, Binns is gonna kill me!" she freaked.  
  
"Hermione, don't worry. I'll take care of it. All I have to do is tell him you were with me and I lost track of time. You'll be fine. Just see him next period and make sure you get caught up, ok?" she replied.  
  
"Ok, uhh thanks for the advice, and the tea." Hermione said, heading for the door.  
  
"No problem, and Hermione," she called as her stepped out of the room. Hermione turned back, "think about what I said."  
  
"I will." And then she turned and headed to the common room.  
  
Wow, I forgot how long that one was. I also just realized that I was only accepting signed reviews so sorry to anyone who's been reading and can't review, I changed it and I feel terrible if that happened to anyone! I'll add more later and wish me luck for my Math final tomorrow!  
  
Jes 


	12. Chapter Nine: All's fair in love and war

Chapter 9: Alls Fair In Love and War  
  
That night at dinner Hermione ate in silence, thinking over what she was going to do. She decided to talk to Ron first and give him time to cool off if he had to and also talk to Harry. She then wanted to talk to Harry about what Ron was feeling and how thing were gong to go from there. So when the two boys got up to leave she turned to Ron.  
  
"Hey, Ron," she said as he looked at her, a hard expression on his face." we need to talk. "  
  
He nodded and she stood to follow him out of the hall.  
  
"He'll be there in a sec Harry" she added to him, grabbing Ron's collar and dragging him into an empty classroom so they wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
"Ok, I know you were really upset about what I said to you the other day but you have to understand that I was really upset too." she said. The emotional stress she was under at the moment was really starting to take effect, and even though she knew getting this out in the open would ease the weight she was feeling, it was still really hard.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her disbelief written on his face.  
  
"Oh I was afraid you would do this. Look, Ron, we've been friends for six years and I don't want something like this to come between us. Why would you throw something away so fast? You really have to trust me that I care for you a lot and I would never want to hurt you." she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and he let a little softness creep through onto his coutnence. He opened his mouth the reply but she kept going.  
  
"No just let me finish before you say anything. I know you were already not too happy about the Draco situation" he folded his arms across his chest and her tears threatened to cascade down her flushed cheeks, " but you have to understand that it's not really up to me. Any of it. I don't get to choose who's Head Boy with me or who I live with and I don't get to choose whether or not he becomes someone I want to bond with. You have to see that it is much better off us being friends than being enemies. But no friend is worth losing another over. I know it's so hard but you have to understand." the salty water droplets had now broken free of their wall and were currently tumbling down Hermione's face.  
  
"Hermione, I really had no idea-" he said but she broke down completely and leaned against him for fear of her legs giving way from underneath her. He wrapped his arms around her, even though he still wearing a semi-annoyed look on his face. He stroked her hair and when she calmed down he sat down at a desk.  
  
"Look, I want to understand and I want to believe all this, but I don't know if I can trust you Hermione. I'm sorry" and he left her there weeping into her hands at the desk in the dark, lonely, empty classroom, with nothing to ponder but the pain of rejection. He had been told she didn't love him and now she had in return been told he didn't trust her.  
  
She knew exactly how he felt.  
  
Hermione spent that night locked in her room doing work. She heard Draco kncok on the door a few times but ignored him until the knocking ceased. Over the next few days, Harry had to sit between Hermione and Ron in kessons as they both avoided eye contact. Finally Harry had had enough of it. He took Hermione aside after a particularly tricky Defense Against the Dark Arts class to show his feelings.  
  
"Look, I know this has been a really hard on both of you but you and Ron have to get this sorted out. For all of us." he said.  
  
"Harry I have to get to arithmancy, I'll meet you in the common room after classes." she replied, walking away down the hall.  
  
When her last class (Care of Magical Creatures) was over, she dropped her books off at her room and made her way to meet Harry. When she stepped insde she spotted him sitting in the chair in front of the fire. As she reached him he stood up, grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the staircase.  
  
"Harry, what-" but he didn't answer and began heaving her up the steps. She was protesting magnificently but her tiny little body was no match for his strong muscular one. When they reached the 7th years room he open the door and pushed her lightly inside. She had stopped flailing. Ron looked up from where he sat on his bed.  
  
He shot Harry an evil glare dropped his book and began to make his way towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm out, you have fun with the little-" he started, but wasn't able to finish his sentence for the fact that Hermione's hand had just collided with the side of his head. She had slapped him.  
  
"What the" Ron said something that made Hermione hit him again, even harder this time. Then Harry stepped in.  
  
"Ok, break it up guys. You are both going to sit here with me and work out your problem. You guys have been friends forever, and this is how you're repaying each other? Think about all the times you've been there for each other. Hermione, Remember when Ron knocked the troll out with its' own club? He saved both our skins that day. And Ron, how would you have been able to do that if Hermione hadn't taught you how to do the spell properly?" he gave them both a knowing look and Hermione looked at Ron. He looked back at her and she could see it on his face too. Harry was right. They needed each other, and they had been behaving horribly, the way no friends should act, ever.  
  
"Your right Harry" she said.  
  
"I always am" he joked and she nudged him.  
  
"Look, both of you, I am really sorry for not being around so much. I've been trying to do so much work and being in a different common room just makes it that much harder to see you. I should have made more of an effort though. I got too wrapped up in what I was doing, I didn't even think about how it would affect my two best friends in the world." she spilled, getting everything she was feeling off her chest. Then it was Ron's turn.  
  
"Yeah well, it was our fault too. And the whole, you and Malfoy being friends thing just freaked me out, you know? And I couldn't think of any better way to get you back than to go to extremes. I know you were right to say no, and I'm actually really glad you did. I mean how much stronger can our relationship get than to go through that and remain friends to tell the tale?" he asked with an expression on his face that clearly showed he thought things could never get worse.  
  
"Well.." Hermione started. She had to tell them, she had to.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Draco," she started and they both put up their defenses.  
  
"What did that weasel do to you?" asked Harry quickly.  
  
"I'll kill him" added Ron, rolling up his sleeves as Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"No! No, don't" she said, hurriedly.  
  
"No you don't understand. I was going to say that Draco and I are, well," she paused, "we're sort of dating" there she had said it.  
  
"WHAT!" they cried simultameously.  
  
"But you can't tell anyone, I wanted you to know because I felt it wasn't fair for me to keep it a secret. It's only been a couple days and we're taking it really slow. I just couldn't keep anything else from you." Harry put away his wand and the redness slowly began to drain from Ron's scarlet face.  
  
"He hasn't touched you, hurt you?" harry asked.  
  
"Never" she replied  
  
"And this is really what you want? You swear this was your choice" pried Ron.  
  
"Yes. If anything ever happens you two will be the first to know, I promise."  
  
"Ok, well, I can't say I approve of this but it is your choice and I don't want any more arguments." said Harry.  
  
"Thank for understanding guys. I'm gonna go get ready for dinner and then I'll meet you in the common room. " she said.  
  
"We'll come get you. How long do you need?" replied Ron.  
  
"20 minutes. Thanks. " she turned to go, but then stopped, "Thanks, both of you. Harry for making us sit down and talk about it and Ron for listening to me and undertanding. I don't know what I would do without you guys." Then she hugged them both and headed out of the room.  
  
As hermione made her way to the portait she gave the password and entered. She walked into her room and slipped on a pair of jeans and a top. She slid a her thonged sandals onto her feet then applied the tiniest bit of makeup and a spritz of perfume before shutting her door and knocking on Draco's.  
  
"Come on in" he said.  
  
She walked in and sat down on his bed. He looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Well hello stranger. Long time no see" he joked.  
  
"Yeah well I've just needed this time to be alone and think about a lot of stuff that's happening right now." she replied. She took his hand and he sensed a talk coming on so he put down his book and looked at her.  
  
"Look Draco, we need to talk. I really want to take this relationship slowly. I'm not ready for anything too drastic and everyone knows-"  
  
"Everyone knows what? That I sleep with everyone girl I see? Well guess what. There's a lot everyone doesn't know about me. I NEVER dated pansy. I've only had two girlfriends before you and they were both out of Hogwarts. I never got serious with either of them and I am not a manw...." he said a word that would have usually made Hermione gasp but given the circumstances she understood why it was brought up.  
  
"Draco I never knew. I'm sorry." she replied.  
  
"No, I mean how could you. It's not like we really talked much before. And I don't exactly walk up to people and say 'Hi, I'm Draco and I rpomise I won't harass you like the rumours say I will.'" He joked She giggled. "But I wanted you to know, I will take this as slowly as you want, and I care about you alot Hermione." he replied.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Really." he said.  
  
"Oh and I want you to know that I told Ron and Harry. They actually took it quite well after I explained that they needn't knock your block off because the relationship was mutual." she laughed and he smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks" he said, taking her small hands in his and kissing them.  
  
"Anytime" she replied.  
  
The happienes she felt couldn't be expressed in words. She had a solid relationship with a wonderful guy and now she had her two best friends in the world back. Life couldn't be better.  
  
Okok, another day and another chapter, lol I have my last exam tomorrow and then I'm freee! Im so excited. Y'all seeing PoA tomorrow when it hits theaters?! I am! Yay reveiwers!  
  
Jes 


	13. Chapter Ten: Bad Blood

Chapter 10: Bad Blood  
  
As he was carressing her hands with his strong fingers Hermione noticed something sitting on his dresser top.  
  
"What's that Draco?" she asked, reaching towards it.  
  
"NOTHING" he yelled, diving over her to retrieve whatever it was. He tried to hide it behind his back but she was too quick for him. Hermione tickled him everywhere till she found his really weak spot.  
  
"O o o ok, s-stop, pleeease. I'll show you." he said and she took her hands away. He made to run for it but she threw herself on top of him and pinned him down with extraordinary strength.  
  
"Uh ohh...I think you've broken them" he said as she stood up.  
  
"Broken what exactly?" she asked.  
  
He held them up in defeat and Hermione saw a battered and shattered pair of- - glasses.  
  
"Oh that's it, come on what's so bad about that?" she asked, pulling out her wand to fix them.  
  
"I hate them. They're for reading and they look so foolish on me." he replied.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that. Let's see them then." she ordered. He reluctantly slid them onto his face and turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Oh they don't look foolish at all." she said, giggling, and they didn't.  
  
"Uh huh, suuure" he replied, taking them off.  
  
"No seriously, they actually look kinda, cute" she said and giggled more.  
  
"Oh well, maybe I'll have to wear them more then." he replied, putting them back on.  
  
They moved closer together and soon their bodies were right up next to each other. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek then. He kissed her chin a few times and moved to her neck. She giggled and he looked into her eyes. She nodded and his face moved towards hers. He was a centimeter away when...  
  
TAP TAP!  
  
They turned to see his owl beating the window. They tried ignoring it but it kept rapping.  
  
"Oh just go get it." she said. He let it into the room and then it dropped its letter but landed on the bed.  
  
"Where were we?" he asked, leaving the letter where it was.  
  
"Right about, OWW!" Hermione screamed. The bird had launched itself at her.  
  
"Oh are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah but I guess you better read the letter." she replied rubbing her elbow. He opened the letter and read it, his eyes widening.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Then he reread the letter outloud.  
  
Son,  
  
I know about you and the mudblood. I do not approve in the slightest and I am extremely dissapointed in you. Expect severe beatings upon our next meeting (here hermione gasped and Draco shrugged it off). Your mother is in a state and you have brought shame upon the family name. If word of this gets out you will regret ever being born. STAY AWAY FROM THAT FILTH!  
  
Draco turned to Hermione. Tears were wlling up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh don't, please" he said.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"We'll figure something out." he replied soothingly. A single tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.  
  
"Look, I will fight for you, Hermione. I will." he lifted her chin up and kissed her on the nose.  
  
"Ok," she relpied, hugging him close to her, taking in his scent, worrying that it might be her last chance.  
  
She had a question though.  
  
"How did he know?" she asked, lifting her head from his chest.  
  
Just as Draco pondered this question, he saw a PS.  
  
I have my ways...  
  
Hermione spent the better part of the next couple weeks trying to not think about Lucious and the ominous letter he had sent. Draco had tried to put on a good face for her but she could tell he was just as nervous as she was. September quickly melted into October and Hermione returned to the common room one evening early in the month to find a letter addressed to her and Draco. She decidied she would wait to open it till' he got back so when she heard the portrait hole open and shut she put down her stuff and showed him. They opned it together and read:  
  
Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,  
  
Congratulations on succeeding extremely well in your first task. I couldn't be more proud and I have full confidence you will have no trouble with this next one. As you know, Halloween is coming up. It will be your job to organize the Halloween feast as well as decorating the hall. You may do this all yourselves, or ask the prefects to help you if you need it.  
  
Good Luck.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Hermione was beaming, she loved planning parties. Draco, on the other hand, didn't look too happy.  
  
"I've never decorated anything before" he said.  
  
"Haven't you ever had parties or anything with streamers and balloons?" she asked him as they sat down on the couch and she curled herself in his lap.  
  
"Yeah." he replied in a 'duh' kind of tone.  
  
"So, how have you never decorated?" she asked again. He stared at her.  
  
"House elves" he said simply. She looked harassed.  
  
"WHAT!" she leapt away from him, " Draco you know I think that's slave labour!"  
  
"Yeah, I know now. But i didn't when I was six, did I?" he replied, standing and walking towards her. He opened his arms in a loving gesture and she fell into them.  
  
"I'm sorry. Of course you didn't. I just lost control." she said.  
  
"It's fine, Hermione" he replied, stroking her hair as he felt a tear drop down from her eye onto his shoulder. She sniffed.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm scared" she replied. He looked at her. Tear were falling silently down her face.  
  
"I'm scared too," he told her, kissing her nose gently, "but we'll get through this. Somehow". He pulled her closer as music appeared from nowhere and they danced alone in the common room, empty save one very happy couple.  
  
Sorry that was sooo short but I hope you liked it. It's one of my favourite chapters. So review please!!!  
  
BTW, someone asked how Harry knew the apssword. I told this to the other site when someone asked but She told Ron and Harry..I never said it but it's just one of those things that isn't really needed to make the story happen, ya know?  
  
Kk, any other questions just post em! Jes 


	14. Chapter Eleven: Crash and Burn

A/N: Words between these (at the end of the chapter) are Draco's POV  
  
Chapter Eleven: Crash and Burn  
  
Hermione didn't see much of Draco for the next week. They began working alone on their project just because it was easier for them to do things that worked with their individual strengths and leave the rest for later. Draco had asked for some help on his paper for Professor McGonagal though and the two had a meeting in the library the Thursday before Halloween. She agreed to help partly because she had already finished her paper and only had the 6th and 7th redraftings to work on and because they also had to discuss planning for the feast. After eating dinner with Ron and Harry, she said goodbye to the two boys and headed for the library. She checked her watch and saw she was 5 minutes early. Settling herself down at their usual table at the back, Hermione pulled out her books and some quills and parchment to get ready. She read her copy of 'The Evening Prophet' as she waited for Draco to arrive. As she finished the last article about a man in Cornwall who is beleievd to have grown the first ever bubotuber alternative, Hermione folded the paper up and laid it down on the table. It was just about that time that she realized how long she must have been sitting there. She checked her watch again and was shocked to see that she only had 5 minutes until her Head Girl duties. She stuffed everything in her bag and hurried back to the dormitory where she dropped it off. As she rushed back out the portait hole to make her rounds about the school, hardly a thought of where Draco had gotten to came to her mind. The next morning she dressed and met Harry and Ron at the Great Hall. They ate breakfast and headed off for Transfiguration where Professor McGonagal announced she would be collecting their first drafts in next week. Harry grumbled and Ron wore a maddening expression on his face for the rest of the period. After the bell ran Hermione hurried off to Arithmancy. She took her seat at the front oft he classrooom and waited for the teacher to arrive. Though the Professor did bustle in 5 minutes late, Draco never showed up. Hermione began to get nervous. Where was he? Draco was also absent in potions and Hermione had to attempt to brew thier potion single-handedly. Though she was capable of the task, she had to work very hard to get all the ingrediants in at the right times and she became very frustrated when Neville tripped over the hem of his long robe and knocked her potion over. The weirdest part of the day came after lunch. Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way to the DADA classroom talking and laughing. Hermione had put the Draco worry out of her head for the time being. However, when they reached the door they found it closed and with a note scribbled and stuck on the door. Harry pulled it off and read,  
  
Class, I am very sorry to announce that class for today has been cancelled. I have a lot of work to do and Professor Dumbledowr has asked me to take on a new assignment for him as well. I've also developed a minor head cold to top it off. We will meet tomorrow at the normal time and have fun with the time off! Professor Cepelak  
  
Hermione couldn't remember when they had ever had a class canceled before, but she soon pushed that thought aside and enjoyed the break with everyone else.  
  
As Hermione left History of Magic, she had an idea. "Hey guys," she said to Harry and Ron, "wanna come to my common room? We haven't really hung out in ages and I don't have too much work tonight." "Yeah sure, what are we gonna do?" asked Ron. "I just got a new set of gobstones, I can run back to our dorm quickly and get it." replied Harry. "Yeah good idea. I'l go with you to drop off my bag and we'll meet you in like five minutes, k Hermione?" added Ron. "Yeah sounds great. See you in five" she said and set off towards her common room. She reached the portrait and gave the passowrd. The door swung forward and she made her way towards her room. Dropping her bag down on the bed, she changed out of her school clothes and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Feeling much more comfortable, Hermione closed her door behind her and walked over to the couch to add a log to the fire. After tossing the wood on she picked up her notebook with her Halloween plans in it and dropped onto the couch. But she had never remembered the couch feelings so...alive. Hermione jumped to her feet and turned around. She screamed. There was Draco, laying face down on the couch and apparently not moving. She dropped her notebook and rushed to him. It took alot of effort but she turned him over, only to reveal a bruised face sporting a bloody lip. She felt a tear fall down her cheek. His clothes were ripped and she could see more blood on his arms, chest and back. She gently patted his cheek in and effort to get him to stir but his head was limp in her hands. The tears were pouring out of her eyes now. "Draco" she whispered. When he didn't reply, she broke down completely. She got up on the couch and wrapped her arms around his upper body, rocking him back and forth. She felt his chest for a heartbeat but she couldn't feel the gently pound she had before. As she cried into his neck, she heard the door open and her friends cheery voices floated over to her. "Hermione we brought gobstones and exploding snap what do you-" started ron, but as he and Harry stepped closer into the room, he stopped. "Oh no. Hermione, what happened? What's wrong with him?"Harry asked, in as calm a voice as he could muster. She tried to answer through the sobs. "He-I-blood" but she couldn't connect any of the millions of thoughts floating in her head. Harry seemed to understand her though. "Was he here when you got back? On the couch?" he asked. She nodded her head, still crying and still holding him. "We have to get him to the infirmary or he'll-" Ron began saying but she knew what was coming. She got up and ran towards him. She flung her arms around the startled redhead and sobbed deeply into his shirt. He rubbed her back and tried to make her feel better. Harry left the room and came back moments later with a glass of water, but as she reached for it, her sight began to get hazy. The edges of her vision blurred and soon, all she could see was black. She had fainted.  
  
"Is she ok?" "I think so, and him, is he breathing?" "I can't tell......." Hermione could hear voices floating somewhere to her left. It was difficult to tell what they were talking about; she was so confused. It was black all around her, she still had her eyes closed. She tried to open them but as soon as she saw the tiny strips of faint light her lids drooped shut agin. They were too heavy for her to lift. She also tried thinking about what she last remembered but her head began to ache. She succumbed to her tiredness and soon drifted back to sleep. When she woke again, Hermione was much more alert. She could feel the heat of someone's skin against her right hand and there was a weight pushing on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes. Harry was sitting in a chair next to her and when he saw that she was awake, his smiled grew large but then he moved his finger to his mouth and pointed to her other side. She looked over to see Ron, lying next to her with his head rested on her shoulder. She carefully lifted it and placed it gently back on the pillow. He grunted but continued to sleep. Then the last events she remembered began flooding back to her. Harry...gobstones...Ron...DRACO! "Where is he?!" she asked incredibly suddenly and loudly. Harry was afraid she had woken Ron but he slept on despite the ruckus. Madame Pomfrey had heard her squeak, however, and came bustling into sight a moment later. "Ah Ms. Granger, you're awake, good." she pulled out a piece of chocolate and handed her some, along with a smoking glass of some putrid-smelling medicine. Hermione held the chocolate in her hand but didn't eat. "Where is he?" she repeated, a bit calmer this time. "Who? Oh, Mr. Malfoy. He's at the end of the ward. I won't allow you to see him now but when you have rested up a little you may visit him." she pushed the cup to Hermione's mouth and she reluctanly drank. "Is he, is he awake?" she asked. Whatever glimmer of a smile that had been on Madame Pomfrey's face vanished at this question. Hermione could feel herself tearing again. "Mr. Malfoy hasn't woken up yet. You have been in here two days yourself my dear" the nurse replied solemnly. "Oh no! I must be so behind on my homework" Hermione began but Madame Pomfrey interrupted. "You will be doing no written work while you are in my care. Mr's Potter and Weasley" she threw a sidelong glance at Ron and shook her head before continuing, "have agreed to come every day and teach you any spells you need to know until I let you leave." Hermione's face fell. No work, what would she do. But then she remembered Draco and homework was pushed out of her head. "But, but is he going to...live?" she uttered the last word ina faint, shuddering whisper. Madame Pomfrey frowned. She turned to Harry. "He will, won't he?" she urged. Harry's head drooped. "Hermione, we just don't know. He's still in critical condition, anything could happen...." he looked upset, "Hermione I'm so sorry.." The tears were pouring from her like water. Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione felt herself getting out of her bed and running down the ward. She could hear her name being called after her but she didn't stop. She didn't stop until she came to his bed. There was Draco. He had a bandage around his head with a large dark red spot on the left. He had them all down his arms and his skin was so pale it looked like milk. She ran to his side. She couldn't see his chest moving. Hermione heard the nurse and Harry arrive behind her as she wailed and sobbed. She grabbed his cut and bruised hand and squeezed, as though trying to squeeze herself, her life, into his body. There was a big machine next to the bed, it was beeping and it looked like the machines she had seen when she watched 'ER'. Hermione felt someone behind her. Harry was pulling her up and putting his arms around her. "Shhh, it's ok. There's nothing you can do, he'll be alright. I promise...shhh that's it" she had stopped hyperventalating and she appeared to be calming down. His strong arms were protecting her, holding her safely. Just as she thought she was calm, she fainted again and saw no more.  
  
His eyes were heavy but he forced them open. He could see the tiniest bit of colour and light. The first thing he saw was Hermione. She was lying in Harry's arms, her eyes were shut and he was paniking, calling for the nurse. He was sure she was just unconscious, but fear still spread through him like a poison. He couldn't stay awake any longer. The last thought he had as he watched her tear stained face and her limp body being moved out of his vision was how much he loved her. "God she's beautiful..."  
  
A/N: I might not add again for a while because I am ficusing on finishing this story on the other site first to upload here but I will add another chapter in like 5 days. Also, did someone ask a while back id Cepelak meant anything? I can't remember but if you were wondering, to my knowledge, it doesn't. Any names that aren't JK's are people from school. The students in the sorting are all members of my class at school. Rachel Cepelak was my old english teacher. Any other question just ask! Btw, Wight T. Nigh is the only name I actually made up because it had to mean something, obviously, lol. Jes 


	15. Chapter Twelve: The wounds won't seem to...

Chapter 12: These Wounds Won't Seem to Heal  
  
Hermione was let out of the infirmary three days later. She had woken up and hour after her second faint and after Madame Pomfrey's excellent care she was good as new, though very deeply shaken. Hermione returned to classes two days before Halloween, just enough time to let her try to have anxiety attack directly after her stay in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry and Ron made sure to stop this from happening by offering to help her in replacement of Draco, who was, in fact, still in a coma and would not, therefore probably be of much help decorating the Great Hall. They planned to beging working two hours before the feast so at 3 Hermione headed to the Hospital Wing like she did every day, so she could have have some time with Draco before she had to start decorating.  
  
She sat down next to him and held his hand. She liked to go over what had happened that day, even though Madame Pomfrey had assured her he wouldn't hear. She had read something once about how people stand a better chance of living if they have company and their visitors interacted as best they could with the patient.  
  
"...Oh gosh and then Snape took 5 points from him, because he had his tie on wrong, how awful is that!?" She told him. It didn't feel weird to her anymore. It felt...right.  
  
"What am I saying, that's not what I've been thinking about all day. I've been thinking about you." she pushed back his hair and laid her hand on his cheek, her other still grasping his hand.  
  
"God he's so amazing." she whispered. Checking her watch she noticed she was late for meeting Harry and Ron. She got up, kissed him on the forehead and promised to come back after the feast, she might even bring him some pie.  
  
She didn't see his eyes flutter as she turned to leave the ward.  
  
Hermione arrived in the Great Hall 10 minutes late. Harry and Ron were putting up the huge banner the three had made earlier that afternoon.  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late!" she apologized as she ran in. Harry waved his wand to get the last corner up on the wall and walked over.  
  
"You're right Ron" he said simply.  
  
"What about?" she asked.  
  
"Well Ron here was just pointing out that this must be the first time you have ever been late in your entire life!" Harry joked, putting his arm around her. He and Ron had been really supportive and helpful and she owed them the world. Just knowing that they were there for her was enough to lift an enormous weight off her chest.  
  
"Oh shut up guys," she hit him playfully.  
  
"But where were you 'Mione?" asked Ron picking up some leaves they had gathered from outside.  
  
"I was in the Hospital Wing" she said, and they could see the sadness setting into her face so they stopped talking about that.  
  
"Hey, you guys gonna help me with these or what?!" Ron asked. She smiled and the two walked over. They each grabbed a pile of orange and yellow leaves.  
  
"Ok, I'll do the walls, Ron you take the staff table and Hermione, you wanna put some on the tables?" Harry offered spots for them to split the work.  
  
They started doing the job and soon the entire room was filled with colorful leaves.  
  
"Ahhh this is looking too bright though, Halloween is supposed to be darrrrk and scarrrry" Harry joked, putting on his creepiest voice and making Hermione giggle.  
  
"Well, let's darken the room and where are those pumpkins McGonagal promised us?" Ron replied.  
  
"She said their in the storage room. Can you go get them?" Harry said as he made the lights go out and replaced them with a dozen floating candles which didn't offer much light at all.  
  
"Oh Harry I can't see" said Hermione  
  
"One sec, where are you?" he replied, somewhere to her right. She began walking towards the area his voice had come from.  
  
"I'm over h- oomph!" she felt herself collide with something large. She and Harry fell to the floor.  
  
"Harry, is that you?!" she asked getting to her feet.  
  
"Of course it's me, who else could it be?" he joked as he lit his wand in order to have some more light to work by. He looked over her shoulder and grinned but she didn't know what at.  
  
"It could be me!" a deep creepy voice floated over to her as a hand grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Ahhhh!" she screamed and ran at Harry who grabbed her and broke down in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Hermione, it's just me, calm down" Ron said as he stepped into the pool of light emitting from Harry's wand.  
  
"Oh you guys! Why do you always have to scare me like that?' she asked.  
  
"Because your reaction is so funny. And you fall for it, EVERY TIME" Harry replied, still chuckling.  
  
"Nuh uh. I don't fall for it every time. Just lots of the time." She acted offended but they knew she was giggling.  
  
"Uh huh, so tell me when you have not screamed and run away" Ron folded his arms across his chest and watched her try and defend herself.  
  
"Well...I...uhhh...ok well I can't think of one now. But I will!" she promised as the boys both cracked up. They both ran at her and began a tickle fight.  
  
"Ahhhh, guyssssss" she said through the laughing.  
  
They finished their work and by the time the feast started the hall looked perfect.  
  
Hermione sat eating her chicken and listening to a joke Ron was telling.  
  
"...And so then the guys says, 'no, I'm running away with your wife!' haahaaaaa" he cracked up and everyone else just sort of fake chuckled to amuse him. The problem with this was while it made Ron feel he had told a good joke, it also usually made him tell another.  
  
"So did you guys hear about the guy and the sheep? Ok I'll tell you.." and he was off again. Sometime in the middle of dessert Harry got up to go to the bathroom. He came running back in a minute later, out of breath and with a very serious expression on his face. He whispered something to Hermione and she jumped up and ran out of the hall after him.  
  
"Where are you guys going? I'm not done..." Ron gave up and figured he'd better follow them.  
  
Hermione sprinted all the way to the Hospital Wing. She threw the doors open and ran down the ward practically bowling Madame Pomfrey over.  
  
"Where is he?!" she screamed. The nurse pointed at a bed and bustled past the hysterical girl towards her office.  
  
As she neared the bed she saw a large group of people standing around Draco. There was Dumbeldore and McGonagal and – oh no- Lucius and Narcissa. Draco's mother appeared to crying but when Lucious looked up and saw Hermione he turned on his heel and left the ward, a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Hermione ran to her headmaster.  
  
"Professor, what's happening. What wrong with him!?" she cried.  
  
"His heart rate has gone up considerably. Listen to the machine beeping" she listened and heard the beeping was going incredibly fast.  
  
"And...what's going to happen" she pushed.  
  
"Well, this is a critical point for Mr. Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey is getting an injection ready. It will either save him or..." he trailed off and looked away.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Ms, Granger, you really should not stay. Students aren't allowed-" Professor McGonagal started.  
  
"I HAVE TO STAY AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" she screamed, suprising even herself. She was bawling now and her head was spinning. Everyone was in her way. She needed to get to him and they would not let her.  
  
"Albus, what should we do?" Professor McGonagal asked him, eyeing Hermione carefully.  
  
Dumblore turned to Narcissa.  
  
"That is up to the parents." He said simply.  
  
Everyone looked at Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"She loves my son. I know she does. And what he needs right now is love. The girl can stay" it seemd to take a huge effort for her to say this but when she did, Hermione ran at her and threw her arms around her.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you so much!" Mrs. Malfoy looked stunned and just patted her head.  
  
Madame Pomfrey returned right at that moment.  
  
"Ok, everyone but Ms. Granger and Mrs. Malfoy out. I have to give this boy his injection." Harry and Ron gave Hermione a loving look and left with the professors and everyone else who was there.  
  
Hermione fell into the chair next to the bed and grabbed Draco's limp hand, squeezing it as hard as she could.  
  
She watched as the nurse injected a bright blue solution into Draco's arm and they all waited. After about a minute they heard a groan escape his lips but then he was silent.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Hermione, thinking the worst. She fell to the floor, still grasping his hand. As the tears cascaded to the floor, she felt a squeeze and finger brush her hand. She looked up, hicoughing slightly.  
  
His eyes were open and he was smiling at her.  
  
Hermione jumped up onto the bed.  
  
"I love you so much" he whispered  
  
He opened his mouth to say something else but she pressed her lips against his, forcing him silent. He kissed her back and though it only lasted a second, it was the greatest moment of his life.  
  
"I love you too. Oh I was so afraid that you..."  
  
"Shhh...let's just rest." He pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his chest, which was rising and falling, though only barely. He kissed her forehead and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Hermione visited Draco every day. She brought him his assignments and caught him up on all the school news. He was let out of the Hospital Wing a week later even though he still sustained cuts and severe bruises and was getting around by means of his crutches. It was Hermione and Draco's bad luck that they met Pansy on their way to their common room for his first night back.  
  
"DRACO!" she screamed, launching herself at him. Her weight hit his unexpected body like a ton of bricks and his broken knee gave way beneath him.  
  
"Draco! Pansy, you freak!" Hermione yelled, dropping down beside him. Pansy began to cry.  
  
"Draco, can you get up? What's happening?" she asked. His face was turning horribly red and beads of sweat were forming on his brow. He was grabbing his knee in pain.  
  
"Oh God. It hurts, Hermione" he said.  
  
"Pansy, get a teacher!" Hermione ordered. But Pansy didn't budge. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"GO!" Hermione screamed and the sobbing girl ran away down the hallway. Hermione felt Draco's forehead.  
  
"Oh, you're burning up. She better hurry."  
  
A minute later Pansy was back and Professor Cepelak was with her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"It's his knee. Can you lift him? He needs to get into bed and I can't carry him up the stairs," Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes. You take his crutches. Let's go," she lifted him easily and they started for the common room.  
  
Three weeks later the term was drawing to a close and Draco was not recovering well. He had been taken off his crutches, only in the hopes that he might get used to walking without them and heal faster. Madame Pomrey had decided against using magic on his wounds because of the critical condition he had been in; she wasn't sure his heart could take the high doses require to cure him and so he would have to heal on his own. After he fell down the stairs twice without his crutches, he was given a leg brace so as to stabalize (sp?) his walking. This helped quite a bit but it slowed him down tremendusly. Hermione was assigned the task of hold his books for him because they had all the same classes and they both had special permission to get to class late.  
  
This was all good and peachy but there was a slight problem. Both of their papers/ presentaions were due to the week before Christmas break and Draco was in no fit state to work. Hermione touched up his Transfiguration paper and Professor McGonagal had relieved him of his presentation duties but they both had to finish potions in less than a week.  
  
The day finally came and they got through it by putting Draco on a heavy dosage of medicine to stop any pain and also keep him was falling asleep halfway through the presentation. This, however, also made him very giddy and he had a lot of trouble talking about his set of potions while laughing at the same time.  
  
Though they had been completing many difficult obstacles, the world did not stop for these two teens. Snow layered the ground and soon all but a few students were away for Christmas break.  
  
Ok, end of that chapter...I will add more very soon!!!  
  
Whoever asked how many more chapter there are..if this is twelve the story has..15 chapters so 3 more after this! sob It's so sad it's all ending!! Jes 


	16. Chapter Thirteen: The Great Escape

Before we start I'm gonna fill everyone in on the how the story is progressing. This chapter should be pretty long..the longest cuz' I put the whole battle scene into one chapter. After this there will be a last chapter (pretty short) and then a short Epilogue. Kk, here we go... P.S. Things like these are flashbacks   
  
Chapter 14: The Great Escape  
  
Hermione felt a sudden weight lifted off her shoulders at the news that Harry and Ron were coming for her. She only hoped they weren't planning on coming alone. Harry was a great wizard but he couldn't take on all these fully-grown death eaters basically by himself.  
  
However, Lucius didn't seem to mind at all that people were coming to her rescue. In fact, he seemed to relax at the idea. He conjured up a puffy chair and sat down in it.  
  
"Now you are going to find out why I am going to kill you," he said with the air of a toddler receiving a brightly wrapped gift. It sickened Hermione and she shivered again.  
  
"You see, ever since Draco was born, I had high hopes for him. I had a plan for him, and that plan did not involve a filthy little mudblood like you. Well, it did, just not in the way things turned out," he laughed evilly. Hermione's forehead wrinkled. What did she have to do with Lucius's plan for Draco?  
  
"You want to know why you would ever be involved with my apparently perfect son, don't you?" he asked, as if reading her mind. She glared at him as if to say, you wish I cared. But she did. She cared so much.  
  
"Very well. You see, to become a death eater, there are certain prerequisites, if you will," the way he said that made Hermione's spine tingle. She began to see where this was going.  
  
"And those are?" she spat, jaw clenched.  
  
"Well, there are many. You must swear allegance, you must get the mark etc, etc. However, one requirement stands far above the rest. I think that may be because it is the most satisfying." he stopped to allow himself a grin here before continuing.  
  
"You see, Miss Granger, before one can call himself a death eater, one must kill a mudblood."  
  
Hermione's stomach dropped. She had been expecting something like this, but the weight of his words was like a sledgehammer to her brain. She gasped and tried to cover her mouth but then she remembered her hands were bound. She finally realized exactly what he was trying to tell her. Draco had been told to kill...  
  
"Me," she whispered and he nodded his head, grinning all the while.  
  
"But then things went a little wrong," he continued on, as if he was telling how the garden had caught on fire that time he dropped the cake at his birthday party.  
  
"You see young Draco began to get cold feet. He told me he didn't want to kill you, he told me he didn't have to courage. I, of course, beat him, but that didn't seem to work. So I began taking drastic measures. A truth potion. I knew that deep down that Draco wanted to be like his father, that he wanted to kill you. I figured he just needed a little push in the right direction. So I had Rachel slip you both some potion, because if you felt your true feelings towards him, you would make him angrier and angrier, and that would help result in my plan working out," he explained.  
  
Hermione's brain was working overtime. That time Professor Cepelak had run into her table. She had offered to clean up Hermione's spilled juice.  
  
"Ok that sounds-" but just what it sounded, Draco never found out. Just then Professor Cepelak, who had been walking by at the moment, tripped and fell into their table. Hermione's juice spilled and the professor blushed. She was still in her awkward new teacher phase.  
  
"I am so sorry Hermione, here, let me get that." she added as Hermione took out her wand to clean up the mess. She muttered something Hermione couldn't here and the drink tipped itself back into the glass, which stood itself upright, good as new.   
  
"And in her office..." Hermione whispered to herself.  
  
Hermione sipped her tea and then sighed. She began to spill everything that had happened lately  
  
"Oh my," she whispered.  
  
"That's right. I guess you are as smart as I've been told. Too bad you're a mudblood. You could've had great potential as a death eater." he sneered.  
  
"How dare you. I would never be a death eater," she shot back.  
  
"Temper, temper. Now let's finish the story, shall we? So I thought that giving you two this potion would increase your hate for each other. But apparently I didn't know my own son as well as I thought. But how could I have known he was an embarrassment to society? Love blossomed between you two, and now look where we are. So now you are going to feel pain beyond anything you could imagine. Because if my son didn't have to the guts to kill you, I will." he stood up from his chair, raising his wand. He was just about to form the words when,  
  
BANG!  
  
The door shot open and Harry, Ron, Pansy and Professor Cepelak ran in.  
  
"It's o.k. Hermione, we have backup!" Ron yelled at her. But instead of relief, fear spread through her.  
  
"No! Guys, you have it wrong. SHE'S A SPY! SHE'S IN IT WITH HIM!" she nodded towards Lucius.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"She's a death eat- Harry watch out!" she screamed. Professor Cepelak was advancing on Harry. His eyes grew wide and he whipped his wand out.  
  
Hermione watched helplessly as Harry fought with Rachel. The other death eaters stood back to give their fellow her glory. No one seemed to notice that Harry hadn't come alone. Hermione tried to get Ron's attention without attracting anyone else's.  
  
"Pssst!" she whispered. He didn't hear her. He was reaching for his wand.  
  
"Psssssst, Ron come here!" she said a little louder. He winced as Harry took a spell to the face and then he turned to her.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"A little help here, please," she showed him the chains.  
  
"Oh, right." He walked over to her, "Alohomora."  
  
The metal freed itself from Hermione's skin and she sighed deeply.  
  
"Oh that feels good," she whispered. The chains seemed almost harmless now that they hung limply on the chair.  
  
"Ok, let's go," said Ron, pulling her up.  
  
"No! We have to time this well. In case one of them looks over, just pretend I'm still tied or they'll come after us too!" she replied.  
  
They watched as Harry blocked one of Cepelak's spells with a jet of red sparks.  
  
"Why'd you bring her?" Hermione jerked her thumb towards Pansy. She was standing with the death eater that had dragged Hermione out of her cell. He had removed his mask and revealed himself as a tall very good looking blonde haired boy. He appeared no older than 18.  
  
Wasn't he one of Cho's rebounds? I think his name was David...hmmm Hermione wondered to herself. Pansy was giggling at something he had said.  
  
"She was crying about Draco. She came in handy though. She knocked Snape out for us," Ron grinned as he relived the moment that Snape had gone down.  
  
"Crying for Draco? Pshh. She is such a liar. Look at her," they watched as Pansy pushed back some of "David's" straw-coloured hair and whispered something in his ear, "only Parkinson could flirt at a time like this." Hermione was disgusted. But then she saw something that brightened her spirits. As Pansy groped the boy's baggy robes, Hermione saw two wands sticking out of his pocket. One was short and made of birch with a little bit of red sticking out the end. The other was 11 1/4 inches crafted of fine Mahogany and Hermione would've given anything to bet there was an owl talon hidden in it's core.  
  
"Look Ron," she pointed "he has my wand." Identical grins spread across their faces.  
  
"Now do it carefully...so he doesn't notice. Wait for my cue," she whispered.  
  
"I know. Jeez," he growled. Hermione waited and watched. David appeared to be telling a joke. He was gesturing with his hands a lot. Just as he reached the punch line, his grip loosened on the heavy ring of keys he had been playing with and they landed on Pansy's toes causing her to swear and kick them into the wall where they hit with a deafening crash. Lucius and Bellatrix looked around as the sound mixed with Pansy's horrified screams. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and they turned back to the duel. The sound had caught Harry off guard. He was on the floor.  
  
"Hurry up," egged Hermione. David was trying to apologize when their chance came. Pansy pulled back her fist and punched him in the stomach. As he bent double she turned around and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Now!" Hermione told Ron.  
  
"Accio wands," he whispered. With all that was going on, no one noticed two wands float over to Hermione's open hand.  
  
Harry POV:  
  
Harry had lost his wand. He could see it lying feet away from him and he reached out his hand for it but no matter how much he stretched it was still just out of reach. He watched as a pointy black boot stepped on his fingers while it's partner kicked his wand away. Harry allowed his eyes to travel up the boot's owner to Cepelak's smiling face.  
  
"Give it up Potter. No one's going to save you now," she spat, lifting her boot. Harry silently thanked her until that boot collided with the side of his face. Reaching his hand up he wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth. Harry sat up and pushed himself backward with his hands. He felt the cold stone of the wall against his back.  
  
"Are you ready to see your dear mudblood mother again?" Her face was inches from his and he gulped. She was right. He was trapped.  
  
Hermione POV:  
  
"STUPEFY!" Hermione yelled the spell as she leapt up from the chair. It was a stupid move but all she could think was that Harry was about to die if she didn't do something.  
  
Hermione ran towards Harry and her now unmoving Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Quick, it'll wear off soon!" she pulled Harry away before he could grab his wand.  
  
While she did this, Ron went to take on the only person he could, Pansy. (A/N Cue to laugh..sorry Ron lovers..lol) She had her wand out but he knocked it away. The blonde-haired boy made a grab for it but Ron used the full body bind on him.  
  
"Too easy," he said.  
  
When he turned back to Pansy, she was ready for him. She hit him square on the nose. Blood spilled down his face.  
  
"Bloody hell Parkinson!" Ron yelled. This, unfortunately, attracted too much attention towards his corner. He quickly debated what to do. His mum had always taught him never to hit a girl but that had hurt! Lucius was advancing on him.  
  
"Oh piss it," he moaned. Executing his escape Ron kicked Pansy in the shin rather pitifully, lunged for her wand and dodged Lucius as he ran to Harry and Hermione.  
  
The door burst off it's hinges at just that moment and in ran a whole group of people consisting of Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy and, of course, Dumbledore. Last in line was-  
  
"DRACO!" Hermione ran to him.  
  
"Hermione," he breathed.  
  
"I thought.." but he held his hands over her mouth.  
  
"I'm fine." But he didn't look completely fine. Dumbledore must have used something to revive him but he still looked tired and very battered.  
  
Dumbledore stayed behind while the other four went to fight the death eaters. "David" had been revived and Rachel had woken up but Pansy was hiding in a corner. No one paid her any attention.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, remember the plan," Dumbledore spoke hurriedly to Draco. "I assume you know where the room I mention is. Get what you need and be back as quickly as possible. Go!"  
  
Draco nodded and motioned for the others to follow him. He set off at the fastest run he could manage down the hall back towards the cell.  
  
As they reached the open cell door, Draco ushered them in and walked to the far side of the room. He appeared to be counting and after a minute he found what he was looking for. He bent down and began brushing away the straw.  
  
"Draco, what-"  
  
"Shhh. You'll see," he cut her off. As the straw cleared Hermione found that the floor was actually made of several 3 by 3 squares. One had a handle. Hermione pulled it but the trap door didn't budge.  
  
"We need the key, Hermione," he said, harshly. He obviously had enough energy to get on her nerves.  
  
"Well I didn't know that so get off my case," she replied. They were both very irritable. Getting the crap beaten out of you could do that.  
  
"Shut up," he spat.  
  
"Uhh, guys?" Harry started.  
  
"WHAT?!" they rounded on him.  
  
"I was just gonna point out that this may be the time for teamwork, not fights," he offered.  
  
"He's right," Draco sighed, " I just need to find this key." He was searching the corner of the cell. Hermione looked around and saw a shiny thing glint under the straw.  
  
"Where is that key!" he screamed in frustration.  
  
"You mean this one?" she asked, holding it up.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I knew I must have dropped it around here somewhere," He took the key from her and fit it in the lock. He turned the key then lifted the door, revealing a staircase.  
  
"Ladies first," Draco offered.  
  
"Oh, well go ahead then," Hermione joked. He nudged her and she pushed him back.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she sighed. He grinned and planted a kiss on her. She kissed him back hard.  
  
"Oh get a room," they heard Ron say from behind them.  
  
Draco smirked and started down the dank staircase as Hermione followed.  
  
The stairs led them down a dark, cold hallway. Draco lifted one of the torches from its' bracket and took the lead down the hall. It curved to the right and Hermione could see a door on the far wall. They headed towards it. When they got there Draco pushed aside a piece of metal to reveal a weird indent in the door. He pulled a ring off his finger. Hermione saw the skull pattern on it as he fitted it into the hole. The lock clicked and he eased the door open.  
  
As the light from Draco's torch spilled into the room, Hermione gasped. She had never seen anything like it in her life. The walls were covered with gold and silver weapons. Her eyes roved over the swords and axes. In the middle of the room there was a chest surrounded by,  
  
"Gold!" squealed Ron, running over.  
  
"Don't touch, Weasley," Draco chastised.  
  
"Uhh, where are we, Draco?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Welcome," he threw out his hands dramatically, "to the Malfoy basement."  
  
CLANK!  
  
Ron had dropped the silver candlesticks he had been examining.  
  
"Careful," Draco said in his drawl, "those were my grandmothers."  
  
"The same one who gave you those boxer shorts?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"I don't even want to know," said Harry, moving to the wall of spears. Pink crept into Draco's cheeks.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, suddenly very interested in the sword he was holding.  
  
Ten minutes later they emerged. Draco and Harry each carried a large sword while Hermione held a spear and a short knife was hanging around her waist. Ron had been entrusted with the torch and some arrows. He was pouting terribly.  
  
As the group made their way back up the stairs and through the cell Hermione couldn't help but smile at seeing them all together.  
  
The first thing Hermione saw as she burst into the room was Bellatrix advancing on Percy's turned back.  
  
"Percy, watch out!" she screamed as she reached Lestrange and swung her leg around to kick her to the ground. Bellatrix got up and narrowed her eyes at Hermione.  
  
"You wanna play rough?" she asked, eyeing Hermione's spear, "We'll play rough." As Hermione watched her wand lengthened and transformed into a sword. It's sharp tip glinted in the light from the torches and made Hermione wish she had taken a sword instead of a spear.  
  
Bellatrix lunged. Hermione dodged the attack and got ready for another. She had no clue what she was doing. The only fighting like this she had seen was in movies and that was all staged. Bellatrix came at her again. Hermione thrust her spear this time to stop the blow. The sword sliced a deep gash in the wooden handle of the spear. Bellatrix laughed wickedly and lunged again. This time the spearhead was separated from it's handle. Hermione pulled her knife from its sheath. She had no choice.  
  
They fought back and forth for what seemed like hours. Just as Hermione began to get tired she slipped up and allowed Bellatrix to graze her arm. A deep wound opened above her elbow and blood blossomed across her pajamas.  
  
"Had enough?" asked Bellatrix.  
  
"You wish," Hermione seized the opportunity to catch Lestrange off guard. She ran up, kicked the sword from her hands and jammed her knife into Bellatrix's stomach.  
  
A look of fear spread across her enemy's face.  
  
"Oh my god..." she whispered, falling to the ground where she lay motionless. The sword turned back into a wand and lay still.  
  
"I am so not taking that knife back," Hermione remarked. She picked up Bellatrix's wand and snapped it in half. A load of black smoke issued from the severed pieces before Hermione dropped them. As she turned around two pairs of hands grabbed her.  
  
"You filthy bitch," she heard Lucius say.  
  
She screamed and tried to get away but their grip was too tight. As they dragged her away, Hermione saw a flash of blonde hair.  
  
Hermione heard a scream and felt one pair of hands let go of her. She swiveled around to see Lucius still holding onto her and the blonde-haired death eater bent double next to him. Draco was standing behind him holding that end of his sword that was not impaled in the boy's back. Blood spilled across the floor as Draco pulled the blade out and watched the last ounce of life leave the boy's body.  
  
The next thing Hermione knew, Draco was on the ground, his sword skidding out of reach. Lucius jumped on top of his son and hit his head against the floor. Fists flew and everyone watched as father and son fought each other. Now Lucius was back on top; his hands were around Draco's throat, cutting off his air supply. Draco's face was turning an ugly shade of purple. Tears fell from Hermione's eyes. She wanted to run to him but strong arms were holding her back.  
  
Then Draco's hand flew up and he hit Lucius hard on the cheek. Draco punched his father until he could scramble back to his feet. Lucius dove for the sword. He stood back up and faced his unarmed son.  
  
Lucius smirked.  
  
"Now you can be with your dear mother," he shot at Draco.  
  
Hermione gasped. He hadn't told her his mother was dead. Draco didn't flinch.  
  
"Would you really kill your only son?" he asked, shaking his head.  
  
"You are NOT my son!" Lucius screamed.  
  
He lunged with the sword...  
  
Hermione closed her eyes; she couldn't watch. "Ahhhh!" the scream of agony wrenched her eyes open. She blinked. She saw Draco standing there staring back at her. Everyone's eyes fell to the ground where a red-haired figure was twitching at Draco's feet. "Percy!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, running to her son. "Mom," he whispered faintly. "I'm sorry," he gasped. "Honey, oh, there's nothing to be sorry for," she cried. "I let you...down. I'm sorry." The whole Weasley family was crowded around Percy now. "No, no you didn't. You never let us down," her tears were falling on Percy's shirt, spreading red across his chest. He winced. "Mom," "Yes," she breathed. "I love you," he whispered. "Honey, I love you, too," she was crying harder than ever now. Percy let his eyes rove around to everyone's faces. Then he whispered his last words. "Tell Penelope that I love her and give her this," he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. Tears cascaded down Hermione's face at the thought. Everyone shook their heads, promising. He smiled, "Good-bye." Then his eyes closed and Mrs. Weasley held her son, rocking him back and forth.  
  
Hermione turned as Harry loosened his grip on her. She hugged him, burying her face into the crook of his neck, her shoulders heaving as she sobbed. He stroked her hair and fought back tears of his own. Hermione heard sobbing to her left. She looked up to see Ron crying into his hands. She walked over and let him fall into her. "Oh, Ron," she whispered, "I am so sorry." As he kissed her cheek and turned to his parents, Hermione finally embraced Draco. She laced her fingers with his and forced herself took around. Professor Dumbledore had bound Lucius, Cepelak and Pansy. As he turned to look at Hermione, she saw one tear fall from behind his spectacles.  
  
Wow...that was one of the most difficult pieces I've written. I need to clear some things up here though..some ppl on the other site thought that when lucius says 'You are not my son," I meant that literally..but I didn't, so if you were thinking that all he means is he is sort of disowning his son. Others wanted the kiss more detailed (in the cell) but I like it as just a little kiss..tell me your thoughts, please.  
  
Ok, sorry it took so long to update, looking forward to reviews.  
  
Reviewer comments: Ccbchunks: Lots here, lol. I know electricity doesn't work in the castle (ex..the vaccumes before in the story) but this machine works off of magic too..don't assume everything muggle-ish runs off electricity! These wizards have some tricks up their sleeves too! Lol. Hermione also screams a lot because just think of some of the situations she is in..you would scream too (I know I would!).What do you mean 'a scene'? I got a little confused there. And the decorating the hall scene was just a scene showing Harry Ron and Hermione because I didn't get to do that much in this fic. It had been draco and Hermione the whole time. I don't really think it was that pointless but whatever. But thanks so much for actually criticizing..i love to see how other ppl see my story and it helps me explain thing better so In the future I can always make sure ppl know that this is running off this etc..thanks!  
  
And anyone who posted reviews like "It's spelled like this or that.." please don't do that...that's a worthless review..I misspell some stuff and I don't always catch it so you don't have to correct me..when I do ask for a correction with (sp?) then I appreciate the correction but only if you add it at the end of a real review..thanks!  
  
Oh and I was reareading the fic and I noticed that in one chapter it always skips the word 'class' and I'm not sure why but it did and I'm sorry if that confused you even though It was a while back! lol  
  
That's it for now! Jes 


	17. Chapter 14: Parting is such sweet sorrow

Hey guys..so this is the last chapter..but not the end of the story..this chapter is short and then there is a short epilogue...don't cry on me, kk?! And keep in mind the questions I ask at the end of this chapter.  
  
Jes Chapter 14: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow Hermione attended the funeral where she wore a black dress and a cast on her arm. She waited as the Minister gave God's blessing and then each of the Weasley's got a turn to talk about Percy. When Ron got up he made eye contact with Hermione and Harry and smiled a wobbly smile which they returned. He started by speaking about all the times Percy had tested his temper. There was the time Percy wouldn't let him leave their Hotel room because Fred and George had stolen his Head Boy badge so they could "improve it". Hermione smiled as she remembered this story. There was the time Percy has told on Ron for stealing his quill. Ron recounted not speaking to his brother for the whole week he had been grounded. "...But my brother was also there for me when I needed him. When I was little he fixed my cuts if Mum wasn't around and when the wind howled too loud he gave me ice cream, if if I wasn't supposed to have it," he started crying as he continued. "...and he made me smile when I got my heart broken," Hermione looked in his eyes and shook her head. "I sorry," she mouthed, squeezing Draco's hand lightly. He smiled at her in reply and turned back to everyone else. "Percy had taught me more than I will ever learn at school. He was the nerdiest" here he paused for people to chuckle their agreement, "and most caring brother I could have asked for. Trust me, I know it must have been hard for him to earn that title because I have four other brothers he had to compete with. But they all stand out as excellent in their own ways." He turned to look at his family behind him. "Being in such a big family led me to complain a lot because everything I got was always used. All my clothes were hand-me-downs, even my first wand. But this is the only thing I've gotten of my own for my entire life and I'm going to take advantage of that. I want everyone to know how lucky I was to have been born into this family and to have Percy as my big brother. I never got to tell him how much he meant to me, and that is my only regret as I say good-bye to brother, Percy." He stepped down from the podium. The organ started up again and the coffin was carried down the isle followed by all the guests shuffling slowly and sadly behind it towards the graveyard.  
  
FIN  
  
ok, here I want to clear up some things people have been saying..people keep asking why Percy is there and how these people got there and everything..Percy (I said this before) came with dumbledore etc. He got killed because it was the classic 'someone jumps in front of the bullet' scene..k?  
  
any other questions please e-mail me and rememeber that it isn't over...there's a little more.  
  
MY QUESTIONS!  
  
I want to ask some questions right now you can answer here (in a review) or in a e-mail me and I urge you to answer..it will help with my writing!..It would be helpful if you answered with a paragraph or a few sentences not just a yes or no. First, What did you think of this fic. What was good what was bad what might you have changed it given the power? Favourite parts or styles and least favourite. Dot not answer this question until the fic is complete because your answer way change when you see the whole finished work. Second, would you be interested in a possible sequel to this fic? I'm not saying it's definitely happening but it's something I've been sitting on. Third, I am planning possibly writing a Lily/James fic and I wanted to know if anyone would want to do some Beta work with that for me and also how many of you might want to be reading that. 


	18. Epilogue

Ok this is it, the last post of the whole story. Which is why I really need all the feedback I can get because tonight I am gonna decide what my next fic(s) is/are. Tell me your thoughts and I hope you like the ending!  
  
Epilogue  
  
A month later, school was over and Hogwarts students were packing and going home. Hermione packed her trunk and met Draco on the train. They shared a compartment with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Draco had learned a lot that night in the dungeons. He and Harry and Ron had put aside their hatred and had decided to be come friends. Draco still felt he owed Ron something in return for Percy saving his life and this was the best he could do, at least for the time being.  
  
Lucius, Pansy and Rachel were all thrown into Azkaban. Pansy became the youngest prisoner ever held captive by the dementors. On July 31st Fudge stepped down from his position as Minister of Magic. He offered the job to Mr. Weasley who, teary-eyed and red-faced, accepted. His first act as minister was allowing the dementors to perform the kiss on Lucius Malfoy, a request from Draco himself.  
  
As for Hermione, she and Draco walked through the barrier from Platform 9 ¾ for the last time. She hugged him and promised to write and visit before she left with her parents. She turned and waved good-bye as the doors shut behind her and smiled because even though they had been through so much, she knew this wouldn't be the end of their story and she would always say that kissing him was the best thing she ever did. END  
  
Remember please send me your thoughts and look for a new story soon!  
  
Jes 


End file.
